Into the sky, the dreams can fly
by YoureTheOne
Summary: Sam and Dean is going to hunt a poltergeist in Ohio and they have to take a plane. Will Sam be able to calm down Dean? Warning: Wincest, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Sam, can't we just drive?" Dean said pitifully. Sam just shook his head and turned around to face his brother.

"If we drive in like 200 km/h we will _maybe _reach the last ferry, if we're lucky"

"Fine, then I'll drive in 250 km/h" Dean answered without a doubt.

Sam started smiling, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Dean, the plane leaves in 30 minutes, I've already gotten the tickets, and the gate is right there!" He said pointing towards the gate and the flight stewardess taking the tickets to those in front of them . come on, the last time we flew there was a possessed co-pilot, and we _still _survived!" Sam said encouraging patting his brother on the shoulder.

Dean didn't answer; he just looked up at the time table and back at Sam. "I don't know Sam"

"Fine, then you'll drive and I'll take the plane" Sam said, tossing his bag over his left shoulder.

"What? You can't take out a pissed of poltergeist by yourself!"

"Looks like I don't have any choice" Sam answered as he started to walk towards the gate.

"Fine, fine!" Dean shouted after him, and tossed his back over his shoulder and started walking towards him. A smile spread across Sam's lips. Thank God that his brother had been even more protective ever since he got back from Hell.

"But if we die…" Dean started, but Sam cut him off.

"I know, you'll kill me. Let's go" He said guiding his brother in front of him, almost pushing him towards the gate.

Dean handed the stewardess his ticket, as he wasn't able to stand on both of his feet at once because he was so nervous. The lady smiled at him, he somehow formed a smile back at her as she wished him a good trip.

"Maybe we should check if there's any demon activity on board" Dean said as he and Sam found their seats. Sam just sighed.

"Stop worrying Dean, you want to sit by the window?" He asked, beginning to sit up from his seat.

Dean shook his head. "No" and sat down next to Sam, and started flicking with the menus, the safety card and all the other things that were stacked into the seat in front of him, not really paying attention to what it stood, but just looked at the pictures. Then he bent over.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked, as he saw a small girl who was travelling with her father, sitting on the row on the other side of them, was looking weirdly at him.

"I was just making sure that the water, safety vest thingy's was under there" Dean said with a faked smile on his lips.

"Look dude, you need to relax! Nothing's going to happen" he said with a comforting smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen please fasten your seatbelts as we are now ready for takeoff" The brothers heard a voice saying. Sam fasten his seats belt and sat down to relax, as he saw Dean tighten his seat belt so much that Sam was sure that he was going to get a bruise there. But he didn't comment it.

"You want me to hold your hand?" Sam asked. Dean looked at him like he thought he was joking.

"No, just shut up okay!" Dean said, almost shouting at him.

"Okay, fine" Sam said, not being mad back at him.

"Okay, sorry I just… Shit!" Dean said as the plane started shaking as the engine started. He took a tight grip of the armrests and breathed like he was in labor. Sam looked at him, and almost felt sorry for his big brother. Still he thought it was weird. He had been in HELL for months, and still he was scared of flying on a plane for 4 hours? He shook the thought out of his mind as the plane started moving and Dean's palms were filling up with sweat.

"Dean?"

"Shut up" Dean repeated himself as the plane went up in the air. He closed his eyes and leaned back, but he couldn't relax.

Sam took the chance, hoping that Dean wouldn't smack him on his fingers as he placed a firm hand on his shoulder. Dean didn't respond.

"Dean? Dean?" Sam asked, looking at him as his face changed color. "Dean, you have to breathe"

Dean let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding and looked over at Sam as the plane had stopped shaking as much. He nodded towards him, and Sam smiled at him. As they could hear a "Pling" that told them they could unfasten their seatbelts. Sam unbuckled his and looked over at Dean, who wasn't making any effort to remove his own belt.

"At least loosen it up a little" Sam said. Dean nodded, and loosened up his seatbelt to normal tightening.

"Daddy, why is he so scared?" Dean and Sam could hear the girl ask her dad. They looked over at her.

"Sorry" the father told them. "That's none of your business sweetie" The man told his daughter.

She turned around and faced them again. "Why are you so scared?" She asked Dean.

"Summer!" Her father said.

"It's okay" Dean said, his voice still a little shaky. But it was the takeoff and the landing that was the worst. Especially the landing!

"He's scared of flying" Sam said. Dean turned around and gave him the "_Dude, what the fuck?"_ Face that Sam knew too well.

"Sorry" he whispered, even though he was not. So what if Dean was scared of flying? Nothing to be embarrassed about.

"Why?" Summer asked.

"I-I don't know" Dean said as he tried to dry his hands on his jeans.

"I think its fun!" The girl said with a smile.

"Okay Summer, that's enough, and go back to your coloring" Her dad said as he placed a red crayon in her hand.

"I'm so sorry; she can be really nosy sometimes. I'm James, and this is Summer" He said placing a hand on Summer's head.

"Hi, I'm Sam, and this is Dean" Sam said.

"Nice to meet you" James said as he settled back into his seat and helped Summer with her drawings.

"Okay, so the plane ride takes 4 hours, we should be in Ohio by midnight"

"Perfect" Dean said. "In the middle of the freaking night, with a freaking poltergeist" Dean whispered to Sam, making sure that none of the other passengers would hear him.

"Yeah, I know" Sam said. "Maybe you should take a nap"

"A nap?" Dean looked at him. "Dude, I'm not five years old"

Sam sighed once again; his brother was even more impossible than usual when he was like this.

"I know Dean, but it will make a few hours pass"

"No, no naps" Dean said, leaning back into his seat and looking around at the other passengers he could spot.

"Fine"

"Good"

-


	2. Chapter 2

Sam had been the one who had fallen asleep, and when he woke up Dean was gone. He looked at his watch. He had been asleep for over an hour.

"Excuse me?" He asked Summer who was playing with her doll. James was asleep. She looked at him and smiled.

"Do you know where my brother went?"

"He's been walking back and forward here for a little while" She answered.

"Thank you, what a cute doll" Sam said and pointed at the doll she was holding.

"Thank you!" The girl said happily. "Her name is Stacy" Sam smiled at her, and he could spot Dean walking towards them.

"Hey man" Sam said as Dean sat down.

"Hey"

"You feel better?" Sam asked, Dean nodded. Sam could see that he was still nervous, but at least he had calmed down a bit.

Dean's eyes widened for a little bit as he could hear the "pling" sound again, and he was afraid that it was turbulence, or something worse. But they were just saying that they would soon be served food. Dean let out a relieved breath and looked at Sam who was grinning at him.

"Food will make you feel better"

"Always does" Dean laughed.

It didn't take long for the stewardess was coming around with sandwiches and something Dean could not identify.

"What is this?" Sam asked as he smelled the brown and green stuff.

"I don't know" Dean said with a mouthful of it.

"How can you eat this? It's even harder to identify than the food we got on "Mystery Monday" in high school" Sam said. Dean grinned at him after he swallowed.

"Hey, that's not fair. Why does she get the spaghetti?" Dean said pointing at Summer.

"Kid's menu" Sam said.

Dean pouted and took a bite of his sandwich. Then quickly grabbing a napkin and spitting it out again.

"I'm done" Was all he could say as he pushed the plate as far away as he could. Sam smiled and did the same thing. "If you can't eat it, I'm pretty sure I can't"

Dean was all quiet, and some time passed. He started flicking through the menu again, and pouted again, as he knew they couldn't afford any of the snacks. It cost a fortune, at least for them, at least now.

"You can buy some you know, I think we can manage" Sam smiled.

"Nah, it's okay" It was quiet for a long time, and Dean started tapping his feet on the floor.

"So, poltergeist huh?" Dean said.

"Yeah"

"That's… not good"

Sam looked at him, almost studied Dean's facial expression as Dean was staring at the seat in front of him. And he started humming on Metallica. Dean looked at Sam and backed away from his face a little bit. "Dude, what are you doing?"

Sam realized that Dean needed something to think about except the flight.

"Nothing, no… That's not good" Sam tried to think of something else to talk about. "So, we've fought a lot of weird stuff together haven't we?" Sam said with a smile, Dean tried to remember as he started smiling too.

"Jesus Sammy, no chick flick moments"

"Just saying; Poltergeists, ghosts, demons, zombies, vampires, and fucking _clowns_" Sam said.

Dean started laughing, it was true. He and Sam had been through a lot together. The memories were filling his mind, but it stopped when a hand reached out to grab his almost full plate. He grinned up at the lady with his most flirtatious smile.

"Thank you miss" The girl blushed and took Summer's and James' plates. No matter how scared Dean was, he always managed to flirt with some random chick. It annoyed Sam, even though he wasn't sure why. Wasn't it a good thing that Dean got his mind off the flight? Sam shook the thought out of his head and turned to Dean.

"Hmm, I can get used to flying" He said with a smirk. Sam forced a smile towards him.

"Something wrong?" Dean asked concerned as the plain started shaking.

"What the hell!?" Dean said, quickly buckling his belt back on.

"Easy, it's just a little turbulence" Sam said in a soothing voice.

Dean nodded hysterically, not making any effort to calm down. Then the plain shook again, more intensely this time.

"Ladies and gentlemen please fasten your seatbelts as we enter a zone of turbulence" Dean looked around and saw the stewardess' walking to the back and to the front of the plane.

"Sammy…" Dean said, almost in a warning voice. Sam fastened his seat belt.

"Don't worry, the pilot has everything under control" Sam said, still calm in his voice.

"Please don't tell me that we've been in the air for 40 minutes!" Dean said, almost shouting at Sam.

"No, we've been in the air for two hours, we kicked that possessing thing's ass back to hell Dean"

"I _know _that Godzilla!" Dean said, yelling at him. Sam didn't say anything he was used to Dean mocking him about his height, among other things. He just looked out the window and saw the clouds floating under them. The plane shook constantly now.

"S-Sammy…" Dean said again.

"You have to relax Dean, seriously!" Sam said grabbing a hold of his arm. "This happens all the time, and the pilot _and_ the co-pilot got everything under control" Sam tried to calm him down _again_.

"I-I..." Dean muttered, not being able to firm words, even though he didn't have any words in his head that would be worth firming.

"It's okay Dean, just breathe" Dean said as he grabbed the arm tighter. Dean smiled, gave a deep breath and leant back.

"That's better" Sam said and the turbulence became more subtle and after 10 minutes the "belt" sign got turned off and some of the passengers started to walk towards the bathrooms.

"See? I told you it was nothing to worry about" Sam said and smiled at him. Dean smiled back at him.

"Thanks Sammy"

"It's Sam"

"_Thanks_ Sammy" Dean repeated himself. And Sam didn't bother to argue with him, what was the point anyway? Sam yawned and rested his head back onto the seat.

"You tired Sam?" Dean asked and grinned at him.

"No"

-

But it didn't take a l lot of time before Sam was sleeping, Dean was calm as he watched Summer trying to draw her doll with a ugly green crayon.

"Do you want to play with my doll?" She asked.

Dean laughed. "No, thank you" Sam shifted in his seat and his head dropped to Dean's shoulder. Dean looked down at him and shifted uncomfortably, trying to push him away without waking him up, but Sam didn't respond. He just snuggled his head into Dean's shoulder.

"That's how my mom lays on my daddy when they're watching TV, before they start kissing! My mom is in Ohio now!" Summer commented. Dean's eyes widened and looked at her, she was just smiling.

"He's my brother" Dean said, trying to explain.

"My brother never lies like that on me, he's in Ohio with my mom, and we're going to see them today"

"Ehh, okay, good for you" Dean said, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Does he often dream about you?"

Dean started to get annoyed. _Oh, this girl just wouldn't stop, wait, did Sam dream about him?_

"What are you talking about _Summer_?" Dean asked, looking at her.

"When you were walking back and forwards because you were so nervous… My uncle does that too, but only when he has to go to the bathroom…"

"What did Sam do?" Dean cut her off.

"He was saying 'Dean' over and over again in his sleep" Summer said, her smile grew bigger by the minute. It freaked Dean out. For a second she reminded him of Lilith. He shook the thought of out his head and looked down at Sam. He looked so innocent.

_He's probably having nightmares about me, down __**there**_. Dean thought concerned, and he couldn't help but brush Sam's hair away from his face.

"My dad does that to my mom too!" Summer commented again.

"Why don't you just…" Dean's fist tightened as he tried to calm down. He took a breath. "Just go back to drawing your doll, so you can give it to your mom and brother"

Summer nodded and grinned, before she went back to her piece of paper.

"Dean" Sam muttered, and Dean thought he was waking up, but no. He was drifting into his sleep even more as he grabbed a hold of Dean's jacket.

"_Sammy" _Whispered Dean and held on to his shoulder. "Sammy"


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I decided to make a trailer to this fanfic, it would be cool if you checked it out! The link is:**

**.com/watch?v=egQQe7-I4Lk**

**I would also like to thank those who have been reviewing my story, THANK YOU! I heart R&R!**

**-**

"Sammy" Dean repeated himself as he gently shook Sam's shoulder, but he still wouldn't wake up. Dean sighed and looked over at Summer, who was still smiling at him.

Dean couldn't help but being crept out by it. He stared down at himself as thoughts were starting filling up his mind. _Lilith, the evil son of a bitch who had sent his ass to hell, her human form was a little girl. And now all small girls reminded him of a terrible destructionist of evil?_

That was just sick! He started scratching his eyes, feeling some sweat drops form at the tip of his nose.

"Dean?" Sam said as he was starting to wake up. "Dean, are you okay?" He sat while sitting up and yawning. Dean nodded and looked at him with a smile.

"Sleep well?" He asked, trying to cover up the fact that he wasn't okay, not even close.

"Yeah I guess, what's wrong?" Sam looked concerned at his brother.

"Nothing, you know… Just the plane and stuff" He said, and the instant he said it he felt bad, he had promised Sam not to lie to him anymore after he told him he remembered what happened to him in the pit. But he knew Sammy was better off not knowing. He sure as hell wished he couldn't remember it.

Sam nodded, he didn't look convinced, but he let it slide.

"Nothing to worry about Dean" He patted one of his hands on Dean's shoulder. Dean looked passed him and stared out the window. It was dark outside and he couldn't see much. He took a deep breath. Thinking about what Summer had asked him earlier. _"Why?" _Yes why? Why was he afraid to fly? He wasn't afraid of heights, and he wasn't claustrophobic.

"Hmm" He said to himself and Sam looked at him with a questioning look.

"Oh, I was just thinking, I got to take a leak" He said as he stood up and stopped for a moment, holding on to the seat and taking a breath, before walking towards the front of the plane.

Sam cocked his head out of the secure area around their seats and looked at Dean walking away.

"Awww" Summer said as she looked at him and made kissing sounds.

"What?" Sam asked, looking at her and blinking a couple of times to avoid eye contact. Her father was still sleeping.

"You two! First you're saying his name in his sleep, and you should have seen his face when I told him"

"Wait, what? Did you tell him? Tell him what?"

"That you were dreaming about him silly! Anywaaaaay, he was blushing, his cheeks were like Stacy's!" She said showing him her doll's red cheeks. "And when you tucked up against him, it was just like my mom and my dad!" She repeated herself, more than happy to talk about her family.

"We're brothers" Sam said.

"That's when he said too, but that means you love him right?"

_This kid just wouldn't stop!_

"Yeah sure, I guess" Sam said, looking towards the toilets, hoping that Dean would be back soon. But he couldn't see him, and the bathroom lights were off.

"Where is he?" Sam muttered, Sam looked at him more intensely, wanting him to repeat the question.

"Ehh, nothing Summer. I'll be right back" He said, standing up and walking towards the bathroom where he had last seen Dean, he met the same stewardess that Dean had been flirting with earlier.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh, I'm just looking for my brother" He said.

"You're_ brother_?" She asked with a confusing look.

Sam nodded and looked confusingly back at her. "Yeah, you we're sitting in row 11"

She smiled at him again. "Off course I remember, but I saw you sleeping and I didn't think that… Sorry that's none of my business" She blushed.

"Ehh, that's okay. I guess" Sam said. _Why wouldn't anyone on this stupid plane believe them being brothers?_

"So, what brings you to Ohio?" She asked.

"We're kind of working"

"You and your brother work together?"

"Yeah, we kind of drive around together and… Work" Sam said, trying to think of a job on the top of his head, the FBI thing was used up.

"Oh, that seems nice. How long have you've been doing that?" She said, not asking anymore about the work they were doing.

"Too long, his kind of… Convinced me to go with him some years ago" Sam said, trying not to tell her that his girlfriend was killed the same way as their mother, and that was the biggest reason he came with Dean, and tried not to mention the existence of evil forces as he was at it.

The lady nodded. "Well, I know it's not my business, but you should do what you want to do, not what your brother wants. You know, get your own life?"

"My brother is my life" Sam said, with a half way smile on his lips. _That was SO a chick flick moment._

The stewardess smiled at him even more this time. "Well, I think I saw your brother back there" She pointed around the corner. "Is he a nervous flyer?"

Sam nodded and thanked her before he walked past her and looked around the corner. There was Dean, breathing heavily, clinging onto the wall.

"Hey" Dean said as he saw Sam standing there, he forced a smile.

"Dean…"

"Are we landing?" Dean asked, Sam shook his head and stepped closer to Dean.

"No, we're not. Man, you're even more scared this time than the last time we flew"

"What? No… I'm…Ehh… Fine, you know?" Dean said between breaths, his forced smile began to look crocked.

"Dean, stop it, is there anything else than the flight that's bothering you?"

Dean took another deep breath. Maybe he should just tell Sam the truth? He had promised not to lie to him anymore, and he really didn't want Sam mad at him.

"You know what's bothering me Sam" Was all he could say, avoiding eye contact with Sam as best as he could, but it was really hard since Sam's gaze was burning into his skin.

"Dean…"

"I'm scared Sam" Sam's eyes were filling up from Dean's words. What was he going to do to make Dean try to forget? His hands moved closer to Dean's shaking hands and grabbed one of them.

"I know" Dean and Sam both looked down at their hands.

"Sam…"


	4. Chapter 4

**This was not suppose to go this far! It was suppose to be a short, one chapter thingy! xD **

**Anyways, thanks for reviewing you guys! ******** I am totally into the whole Wincest thing these days ^^:P**

**-**

Both Sam and Dean were frozen as their hands met; it was just to comfort Dean. It was just to make him feel less scared. But still, when they usually comforted each other, they didn't hold hands. They weren't stuck in some old movie… At least not now. They were Dean and Sam; the demon kicking duo. The "Broes over hoes"- But not over the car (As Dean had added)

Dean quickly drew his hand away after his moment of being paralyzed, and looked weirdly at Sam.

"Dude?" Was all he could say, as he couldn't form more words at the moment.

"I was just trying to help, you were totally freaking out!" Sam defended himself and waved his hands in front of his face.

Dean didn't answer; he just looked at Sam and nodded slightly, before shaking his head.

"What? I wasn't freaking out! I just don't like flying!" Now Dean was the one who felt like he had to be defending himself. Sam shook his head; Dean was acting like a jerk.

"You _were_ freaking out Dean, just admit it!"

"FINE! Maybe a little bit…"

"Dean… I understand that you're scared, Summer can look a little like…." Sam didn't get to finish his sentence before Dean moved one hand in front of his face.

"I don't want to hear it Sammy, it's not about that. Can you please stop nagging me about this?!" He yelled, he didn't mean to yell, but that's what he did. "I'm not scared of some little girl, I just don't like being on a fucking plane!"

Sam took a step back as he could see where the passengers were sitting, the one in the front was staring on them with wide eyes, but tried to cover up with reading a magazine or looking down at the floor when Sam looked at them. He turned his focus back at Dean and was about to say something rude back, but he couldn't. Not when he saw the look Dean had in his eyes. A look of confusion and hurt, all mixed up in two eyeballs. So Sam just nodded, that was all he could do.

"What? You're not going to yell at me?" Dean said surprised as Sam was about to walk back to their seats.

"No"

"Why not?"

_It's like he wants me to be mad at him, it's like he wants to be punished._

"Because I just won't"

"This isn't right" Dean murmured. "I am the big brother; I'm supposed to watch out for you!"

"Dean, you sacri…" Sam stopped in the middle of the sentence to lower his voice and taking a step closer to Dean, so the nosy passengers in the front wouldn't hear him. "You sacrificed yourself, your own life. To save me! And you didn't just die, you went to hell"

"Well yeah, but now that I'm back I haven't been able to… I can't…" Dean couldn't finish his sentences anymore. He couldn't take care of Sammy anymore… He just kept on pushing him away.

Dean tried to be honest with Sam; he tried to tell him the truth. But how could he? How could he hurt his brother more than necessary? He knew Sam wouldn't be able to look him in the eyes and_ really_ _look _at him the same way if he told him what he remembered, what he felt.

Sam waited for Dean to say something, just anything. But instead the plane shook a little bit again and Dean grabbed a hold of his arm. "Son of a bitch" he murmured.

Sam nodded his direction towards the aisle as a sign that they should get back to their seats. Dean quickly hurried in front of him to get to the seats and buckle up as soon as possible.

Dean didn't make any effort to let Sam sit down first since his seat was the one closest to the window, Sam had to struggle to get pass him and just as he was juggling himself by Dean the plane shook A LOT and Sam fell on top of Dean. Den let out an "oof" sound because of the sudden weight change on top of him.

"Sorry" Sam said as he made an effort to climb off of his brother. Dean just nodded and tried his best not to look at Summer, but he just had to know if she saw that. So he turned his head, and yes. She had seen it. But she wasn't grinning or smiling like a kid with the world's largest lollipop in front of her, but that didn't mean she didn't look happy.

"Ladies and gentlemen, once again we are in a zone with some turbulence, please sit down in your seats and fasten your seatbelts"

"Oh man, not again!" Dean sighed and tightened his seat belt even more.

"You're going to get bruises, and if the plane crash I can't see how that's going to help" Sam stopped there as he understood what he was saying. "I mean…"

"Just fuck the shut up Sam!" Dean said, not trying to be mean, he was just being… Well, Dean.

"Daddy…" Summer whispered to her father. Dean and Sam turned their heads. "You have a rude language Dean" Sam teased him.

"I'm seriously going to knock that smile right off your face!" Dean threatened in a low whisper, Sam just laughed.

"Are you scared Dean?" Summer asked him, Dean shook and nodded his head at the same time, not sure what he wanted to reply. Sam thought he looked like a deranged chicken.

"A little I guess"

"You don't have to, Sam will keep you safe" She bent over her seat and placed her hand over Deans. "You're his life"

Dean looked confusingly at her and Sam started blushing: _Off course that kid had heard him! Oh, maybe that was it! Maybe Summer had powers, or was some sort of demon, and that was why he was feeling this… Weird around Dean, yeah, that must be it…. Maybe not… _

"What are you talking about Summer?" Dean asked with his fake friendly voice.

"He was talking to the nice blonde lady and he said that you were his life, it was just like in the movies. My favorite movie is Cinderella" She babbled on.

Dean's face went back to Sam who didn't say anything.

"Hmm, I wonder why she doesn't believe us when I tell her we're brothers!" Dean hissed, hitting Sam in the arm.

"It wasn't like that, she told me I needed to 'get my own life' instead of following yours" And he muttered a "Whatever" under his breath "And Summer misunderstood!" _Among others._

"You hear that Summer, you misunderstood" Sam said as he leaned over Dean to talk to her. She didn't reply. Obviously she didn't believe them. The plane shook once more and Dean whined. Sam looked up at him "Relax" he said calmly.

"I am relaxed" Dean hissed. Sam gave him "the look" So Dean took a forced deep breath. And Sam nodded satisfied.

"Are you better now?"

"Leave them alone and try to sleep" James told Summer, she pouted, but tucked herself under her father's arm. Dean smiled as he watched them, and Sam sat up and smiled by the sight of seeing Dean Smile.

"That could have been you Sam" Dean suddenly said.

"What?"

"That could have been you, if you hadn't come hunting with me"

"No, Dean I've told you. I'm not that guy anymore"

"No, but you could have been, you would have made a great dad, Sammy"

_Okay, is Dean lacking on oxygen or something? _Sam thought.

"So would you"

Dean started chuckling before he broke out in laughter. But Sam just looked at him seriously and Dean's face changed as he looked into Sam's eyes.

"Thanks"

They heard a new "Pling" And people started taking of their belts again. Summer was already asleep.

"I'm sorry if she's annoying you" James said.

"No, it's no problem" Sam said and looked at Dean. "Right DEAN?"

"Yeah, no… Problem" Dean said between his teeth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay you guys, something in my computer was all wrong as I posted the latest chapter, because it wasn't all of it! XD So now you kind of get the second part of chapter 4, and chapter 5 :p**

**And by the way, I HATED the new supernatural episode. I was hoping Dean could spill something about hell, so I could put it in my story ^^ But all the episode did was ruining my story! xD So pretend you haven't seen it, okay? ******

-

"I'm sorry for the… Cursing and stuff" Dean said, he wasn't that sorry; the kid was most likely to grow up and curse herself someday anyway.

"That's okay, the reason she is reacting to it is because…" James took a pause. "Me and my wife had a massive fight for about 6 months ago and Summer overheard"

"I'm sorry" Sam said.

"It's okay, we're okay now. But things were looking ugly for some time there and ever since then, Summer has been trying to be cupid's little helper, that's why she is all up in your business" James told her and Sam and Dean nodded.

"Weird kid" Dean whispered and Sam sighed. His brother could be a really,_ really_ big jerk sometimes.

"How would you have felt?" Sam asked him.

Dean didn't answer, _he _had seen a demon standing over his brother when he was a kid, _he_ had figured out his brother had psychic powers, _he_ had lost his father, _he_ had been out hunting God knows what for years, _he_ had been to hell. But _he_ wasn't annoying everyone around him. Except for Sam and Ruby… And sometimes Bobby, but that was beside the point! So Dean just shook his head.

"You can take that off now" Sam said and pointed at Dean's belt. Dean did as he said, there was a moment of silence before Dean spoke.

"Are we there yet?"

"Stop acting like such a kid, we're there in about an hour, maybe a little more" Sam said, getting annoyed by Dean. He knew he didn't like planes. But Sam didn't like clowns, but still they had to go the carnival, when they were suspecting something there.

"Fine" Dean said as he was about to stand up, but Sam grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom"

Sam looked at him in disbelief and Dean sighed annoyingly.

"I'm really going to the bathroom this time!" He pulled his arm away from Sam's tight grip and Sam watched him as he walked by the seats and into the bathroom. Just to be sure he wasn't having another panic attack about… God knows what. And Sam wouldn't be able to know since Dean wouldn't talk to him about it!

Dean looked into the small mirror in the plane's bathroom, the bathroom was noisy and small and not very comfortable. He grabbed up his shirt to revile the mark that was on his arm. _Some scars just won't fade away. _He thought to himself as he stroked one of his hands through his short hair and taking a deep breath.

Dean pushed on the "flush" button and walked out of the bathroom, meeting the blonde stewardess and she smiled at him, he made a small smile back, but decided to just get back to his seat, not in the mood for talking right now. Sam didn't say anything as he returned, but someone else did.

"Where were you?" Dean's eyes shut clothes and his hands were once again tightened into a fist. Sam had to laugh as he saw it.

"I was in the bathroom Summer" He said and turned towards the girl, now James was sleeping again, why couldn't both of them sleep in the same time, like, like NORMAL people?

"Oh, how is it?"

Dean turned to look at Sam and give him a look as he mouthed "dude?" To him, Sam started laughing again.

"It was small" He answered. She nodded satisfied. Okay, Sam had to agree with Dean, Summer was one of the strangest kid's he'd ever met.

"Sam? Is that short for anything? Like Samantha?" Summer asked and now Dean was the one who broke out in laughter.

"Actually it is Summer!" Dean said and kept on laughing.

"No Summer, don't listen to him, it's just Sam! And Samantha is a girl's name"

"I know, but my brother's name is Jamie, and that's my best friend's name too, and she's a girl!" Summer was clearly not ashamed to talk about her social life, private life, or anything else for that matter.

Dean just looked at Sam and his eyes were filling up because of the sudden laughter explosion.

"I take back all I've said, I like her!" Dean said.

"Whatever… Hey, stop it! It's not that funny!" Sam said, as he hit Dean in his arm.

"Ouch!" Dean said and hit Sam back. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Sam hit Dean again. "Stop laughing at me you jerk!"

"Well stop hitting me bitch!" Dean said as he grabbed a hold of Sam's wrists and looked him straight in the eyes. And Sam could feel a tension building up inside of his chest, like his heart was suddenly beating faster, and his breathings increased along with Deans. They didn't say anything, they just kind of _looked _at each other. In a way they hadn't been able to since the day Sam had seen Dean standing in the doorway the day he returned from hell. Without Sam being able to control it, his face was closing up against Dean's.

"Wooooow!" Summer suddenly said and Dean quickly let go of Sam's wrists and he looked from Sam, to the floor, to Summer, to the pretty lights in the ceiling. How could James sleep through all this noise?

Summer just giggled in a cute childish way and Sam didn't comment it or say: "What?" Because he knew what Summer would reply and he did _not_ want to hear it!

"He was… Hitting me" Dean said in his defense without looking at Summer or Dean.

"I know"

"He was laughing at me" Sam said.

"I know, but it was still like the Aladdin moment"

Sam wasn't sure he wanted to know, but his curiosity won him over and he peeked at Summer.

"Which scene?"

"Don't ask, please" Dean begged him in a whisper, but it was far too late for that.

"The one where Aladdin is on the flying carpet outside Jasmine's balcony and they look each other straight into the eyes before the carpet flies up and they kiss!" Summer squealed happily.

"You just had to ask didn't you, dumbass!" Dean hissed in a low whisper and hit Sam once again in the arm. "Don't even try to hit back, because you deserved it!"

"We were _not_ going to kiss Summer"

"If you say so!" She said, still smiling widely.

Dean couldn't take it anymore, this was the last thing he needed on his mind, some random little girl trying to convince him that he was in love with his baby brother?! Just because they'd had one, two, maybe three romantic like moments? Maybe it was four? NOT THE POINT!

"Look Summer, just because you were at the wrong place in the wrong time and you had to watch your dad and mom fighting over some random thing that happened months ago don't mean that…" Sum cut his brother off and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Stop it, right now!" Sam hissed and Dean stopped, he looked back at Summer. Her eyes were filling up with tears. What the hell had he done?

"Summer" He started, but the girl shook her head and ran quickly pass them and locked herself into the bathroom.

"Dean, how could you?" Sam asked, still pissed off.

"I-I don't know"

"Ever since you came back you've been a completely different person, it's like you…"

"Came back wrong" Dean finished off his sentence. Sam shook his head and tilted it back, trying not to look at Dean so pissed off.

"That was not what I was going to say"

Dean didn't answer. But his eyes were starting to fill up, and he quickly looked away from Sam and brushed his eyes with sleeve. Sam didn't know what to say, his brother didn't cry very often. At least not in front of him, and when he did it was something bad. All he could do was be quiet and place a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder, causing Dean to look back at him.

"It's okay Dean"

"I wish it was"

He heard a soft yawn from James. _Danm it_, he was waking up.

"Summer?" Was the first thing he said when he woke up, he quickly noticed that she wasn't there and he looked confusingly at Sam and Dean.

"Where?" Was all he asked.

"She's in the bathroom, I said some things and I upset her. I'm sorry" Dean said.

James didn't respond, he went towards the bathroom and knocked on the door. One of the stewardesses came also and talked to James, probably asking if he could get his daughter out of there. Dean and Sam watched as James got upset by something Summer had said to him through the door. Dean stood up and walked so fast towards the bathroom that Sam didn't even notice he was standing up before he could see him standing next to James. He quickly followed.

"Summer?" Dean said. "I'm really sorry"

No one answered.

"I shouldn't have said those things, come out of there"

Still no reply.

"Please"

They could hear the locks being turned around and Summer was standing in the doorway. Dean knelt down so he could be the same height as her. "I'm sorry kiddo"

She didn't answer, she just leant forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Dean didn't know what to do, but he patted her back, like she was Bobby or Sam, not a scared little girl. Summer didn't seem to mind though. She just sniffled and backed away from Dean and smiled at him. Dean looked up at Sam and Sam smiled down at both of them.

"It's okay Dean, my mommy told me 'you can't hurry love'"then she looked from Dean to Sam. And then she skipped back to her seat with a smile like she was little red riding hood. With a satisfied James following her.

"That was awkward" Dean said. Sam gave a small laugh.

"Come on… Jerk" Sam said with a smile as he took his hand on Dean's back and led him back to their own seats.


	6. Chapter 6

"We're almost there, only half an hour or so left" Sam said and smiled at Dean who was still nervous every time a light shifted or he heard a new sound.

"Oh, okay" Dean said and faked a smile in Sam's direction. Suddenly Dean felt someone pricking at his arm and he turned around to Summer and gave her a smile.

"What is it Summer?" Sam was happy that Dean wasn't getting annoyed with her anymore.

"I made this for you" She said and handed him a drawing. Dean looked at it with wide eyes.

"Ehh, that's nice Summer" Was all he could say as he showed it to Sam. It was two boys holding hands and she had written "Sam" and "Dean and made arrows showing which was which. And there was a heart around them.

"I can erase the heart if you want too" Summer said sadly. She was really trying to make Sam and Dean get together, but now she wasn't as outgoing and 'pushing', after Dean had yelled at her she had realized she could have been a little annoying.

"Ehh, no Summer, that's okay" Dean said nervously, still studying the drawing. A huge grin spread across Summers' lips. And Sam looked surprisingly at Dean.

"Dude, you are not that much taller than me" Dean said and pointed at the drawing. Summer started laughing.

"I am too!" Sam said while he started laughing as well.

"Whatever Godzilla"

"Tiny" Sam mocked back and laughed even harder as Summer laughed so hard that she almost fell out of her seat. Even James was smiling.

"I am not tiny, I just don't look like a circus freak… Bigfoot!" Dean snapped back.

"Ha-ha, that's funny midget!"

They continued like that for quite some while until they couldn't think of any more nicknames to mock each others about their heights.

"Have Dean always been like this?" Summer asked and leaned forward so she could look at Sam.

"If you mean cranky, yes, if you mean… Mean, then no" Sam said, there it was. Out in the open, Dean flinched as he heard the words coming out from Sam's mouth.

Summer looked questioningly at Dean.

"I-I, something happened to me and I-I" He looked at Sam, not sure what he was going to say.

"I understand, when my brother ate the last cookie I was really mad too" Dean started laughing, not exactly the same thing, but at least she was getting the point.

"I'm going to put this in my bag" Dean said as he held up the drawing and reached down into his bag.

"What else do you have in there?" Summer asked, looking down curiously.

"Ehh" Dean looked up at Sam. "Just some stuff, books and… Stuff" Sam said. They couldn't say that it was ritual books, amulets and all the weapons that could make it through security at the airport.

"Cool, can I see?" She asked and leaned over her armrest to see into the bag, but Dean quickly closed the bag.

"It's nothing interesting, really" Sam said and tried to hold his laugh back when he saw the look on Dean's face, like he was making out with a girl in the janitor closet in high school and the principal had just caught him.

"Can you even read?" Dean asked.

"Aha" Summer said proudly and straightened up, Dean and Sam smiled at her.

"I'd like to test that theory" Dean said and went back into the bag and took out one of the books.

Sam took a grip of Dean's jacket and made him look at him "Dean, what are you doing?" He whispered to him.

Dean just grinned at him and opened the book. "Aha" He said and pointed at a word.

"Summer, what does it say here?" He held the book in front of her face. Summer's expression changed at once.

"Ehh- Pre-e" Then she stopped. Dean turned around to see Sam's smile. Then he showed Sam the word he had chosen and Sam smiled even more as he saw the word: "_praecantrix"_ Off course the kid wouldn't understand the Latin word for Witch.

"That's not a real word!" Summer said stubbornly. Dean and Sam turned their attention back to her and both of them smiled.

"Sure it is, people don't write books with words that aren't real" Dean teased her.

"Whatever, that book is old and it smells funny!" Summer said like she was defending herself. Dean looked at her then he smelled the book and drew back instantly.

"She's right Sam; it does smell kind of funky"

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are expecting to be landing in Ohio in 15 minutes, sorry for the delay"

"What are you going to do when you land?" James asked.

"Work" Sam and Dean said at once, James laughed and told Summer to start gathering up her things.

"You know what Dean? I think you actually liked this flight" Sam said. "Even though you were more afraid when it was turbulence than when the demon attacked last time we flew" Sam laughed.

"Whatever Sammy"

"Sam" Sam argued.

"Sammy" Dean teased. "Baby brother _Sammy_" He said and placed his thumb and his index-finger around Sam's cheeks and squeezed them. "Pucker up Sammy" He laughed.

"Jerk" Sam tried to said, but it sounded more like "Jilk"

Summer couldn't help but giggle and Dean quickly let go of Sam's cheeks as in a reflex.

"Sorry" Summer said between her giggles.

Dean sighed deeply, feeling his muscles tightening. "It's… Okay"

"You're getting so annoyed by a little girl"

"A perverted little girl" Dean added just low enough so Summer wouldn't hear him and Sam just laughed at him.

"She's five years old and playing cupid, just let it go Dean" Sam said and patted his knee. And Dean sighed again.

"Well sorry for thinking that it's _weird_ that she thinks we're a couple"

And Sammy started laughing, he laughed so hard that some of the passengers turned their heads to see what was so funny.

"Dude?"

"Sorry" Sam said. "So what you're saying is that Summer and James are going to see their family, and we're going to fight a freaking poltergeist, and that's normal for us, because we does this kind of stuff every week and _she_ is the weird one?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying" Dean said as he took Sam by his wrist and looked at his watch.

"Almost landing time" Sam nodded, he knew that Dean really hated to land.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts as we begin landing, the toilets will now be closed"

Dean fastened his seatbelts so quickly that he almost snapped his finger into the lock, he made a muffled sound and looked around himself.

"It takes like 10 minutes before we make it to the ground"

"You know we can miss the landing area, or crash with another plane or the nose of the plane can hit the ground so fast that the whole flight spins around or-"Sam stopped him there.

"Dude, seriously! If you think of everything bad that might happen, but that probably won't, you should just stay inside" Sam said, that must have sounded weird, considering that Dean was very rarely afraid to fight the supernatural in a graveyard in the middle of the night.

"You are such an ass Sam-_my_" Sam decided not to comment it, Dean would never stop calling him Sammy anyway. Dean just smirked at him.

As the plane changed its height drastically Dean felt "butterflies" in his stomach, a lot of the passengers laughed, including Summer. Dean clenched onto his armrests. "I think I'm getting sick"

"Seriously, do not puke on me!" Sam warned and Dean just looked madly at him.

"Wha-What are we going to do when we land?" Dean asked.

"We'll take a cab or rent a car to the house where the poltergeist is I guess, we better go there as soon as we can"

It was silent for a while as the plane went lower and lower and Dean was concentrating on his breathing.

"This is the funniest part" Summer squealed happily and almost jumped in her seats.

"Yeah, really funny!" Dean said between clenched teeth. Sam looked out the window and placed his fingertips over it.

"I can see the airport" Sam said.

"Yeeei!" Summer clapped her hands. "Will mommy and Jamie meet us there?" She asked her dad and James nodded and kissed her on the top of her head.

"You want to hold my hand?" Sam asked and laid his hand on the armrest between them.

"No, I don't want to hold your hand!"

"Okay" Sam said and took his hand back into his lap.

The plane shook as it was about to hit the ground.

"Dude!" Dean said and grabbed onto Sam's hand and squeezed it so tight that a slight hurt sound escaped Sam's lips.

As the plane hit the ground Sam was sure that Dean broke his middle finger. "Ouch!" Sam said when some of the passengers started clapping and the plane was just sliding across the landing area and Dean let go of his hand.

Sam started blowing on his hand. "That hurt" Sam said as he looked at his already bruised hand.

"Sorry" Dean said as he could hear one of the stewardesses asking them to keep their seatbelt on until the lights were being turned off, but some of the passengers unbuckled theirs.

"So, am I never going to see you two again?" Summer asked sadly and looked at Dean and Sam.

"I don't think so Summer" Sam said.

"But- but, can't you two come and visit us on Valentine's Day, you can double date with mom and dad?" Summer asked "Because even though you're not together now, I _know_ you will be!"

"You know what, that's it!" Dean said, and Sam was afraid that Dean was going to hit Summer, but instead he turned around and cupped Sam's face suddenly their lips met and a bolt of electricity shot through Sam's body and he could feel his muscles relaxing. The kiss ended almost as fast as it started and Dean turned around to Summer who's mouth was still open in shock.

"Are you happy now?!" Dean asked as the lights went off.

"Yes!" Summer said and smiled.

"Come on Sam, let's get out of here" He tossed the bag over his shoulder and pushed himself through the crowd while Sam quickly followed, they walked down the stairs from the plane and started walking towards the airport.

"Wait!" They heard from behind them and Summer came running towards them and then she quickly hugged Dean's legs. "Bye Dean" Then she went over to Sam who ruffled her hair as she hugged his legs. "Bye Sam"

"Bye Summer" They said as they waved at her as they saw James coming out of their plane.

"You didn't have to kiss me dude, I was taken totally off guard back there" Sam said, Dean stopped and looked straight into his eyes.

"Dude, don't give me that, I'm a bad ass kisser, you totally liked it"

"So what if I did?" Sam said and taking one step closer to Dean who just smirked at him.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay guys , this is not a chapter, I was just wondering if you thought I should go on with this story or if I should end it here?

It's up to you, just R&R what you think I should do, thank you so much for all your feedback !


	8. Chapter 8

**You wanted me to continue, I am continuing :)**

"I thought you said that was a poltergeist?" Sam asked as he looked down at the floor where his brother was still trying to catch his breath. He held out his hand and helped Dean up from the floor.

"Well isn't it?" The brunette teenage girl asked, she was still in shock as she was tugging onto the arm of her father. "Dean, are you okay?" She said, it almost sounded like she was trying to seduce him.

"That was a ghost and there were two of them" Sam said as he straightened his jacket.

"Whatever, what's the difference anyway?" She said, already over the shock and took a bubblegum up from her pocket and started chewing. Dean and Sam just looked at each other and sighed.

"Jenny" Her father warned her. "I'm so sorry, your father helped us out, it must have been… Six years ago, I think you were twelve" He looked over at Jenny. "And he said I should call if anything happened…"

"It's okay Mr. Tanner" Sam stopped him.

"Call me Eric"

"Good thing I kept his cell phone" Dean said.

"Thanks for letting us stay here while we work this out" Sam said and looked from Jenny to Eric.

"Off course, we've just moved here and we don't really know anyone and the only motel in this town just had a fire so…"

"And since there's no other place to go in this crappy town we have to stay here in the stupid house that dad bought and off course it's hunted, just my luck. Way to go dad!" Jenny said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I guess we better find out who they were" Sam said and took out his computer and placed it on the living room table.

"Why? Does it really matter, you're going to kill them right?" Jenny said, her bubblegum was really getting on Sam's last nerve.

"First of all, they're already dead, and second of all we have to find out who they were so we can find out where they were buried so we can burn they're bones" Dean explained.

"Oh, okay Dean" She said with a seducing smile, and started tugging her hair around her finger. Her father just sighed.

_Did Dean have some kind of invincible radar inside of him that made women get attracted to him instantly? _Sam couldn't help but think.

Since the plane they hadn't really talked about the kiss, when Sam said "So what if I did?" When Dean said that he had liked it, Dean had just smirked and started laughing, then they'd went to take a car to the outside of Ohio, into this very small and as Jenny had said crappy town, where the town center was the gas station. And Jenny and Eric lived in a house on top of a hill where they practically had no neighbors, it wasn't exactly weird that Jenny was looking for some fun, but it had to be with Sam's brother?

"So, can I go and take a shower now?" She asked and looked from one brother to another.

"Sure, just be careful and shout if you see or hear anything" Dean said, Jenny gave a quick 'okay' and winked at Dean before she went to the bathroom down the hall.

"Sorry if she offended you, she's just a little crabby because of the divorce between me and her mother" Eric said.

"It's okay, believe me, there's a lot of girls out there who is more annoying than her out there" Dean said and grinned as he pushed Sam in the side as a reminder of Summer, Sam forced a laugh because personally he thought Jenny 'bubblegum' Tanner was much more annoying than Summer.

Suddenly they heard a scream from the bathroom and all the three men rushed through the living room and into hallway.

"Stay here" Dean told Eric and he and Sam walked into the bathroom, where Jenny was standing in her underwear.

"What is it?" Eric yelled from down the hall.

"I thought I saw something in the mirror" Jenny said, and both Sam and Dean noticed the lack of fear in her voice as Dean looked into the shower and Sam studied the walls and the mirror.

"Well, there's nothing here now" Sam said and sighed.

"Oh maybe it was just the lightning, thank you anyway, you are _so_ brave Dean" Jenny said and 'discreetly' leaned forward, not giving Sam any of the credit.

"Don't mention it" Dean said and he and Sam walked out of the bathroom without another word.

"We'll be in the guest room and doing some research" Dean said and pointed towards the staircase as Sam went to snatch his computer from the living room.

"Sorry that you had to share"

"No problem, we are kind of used to it" Dean said and they walked up the stairs and into the guestroom where their bags was laying on the kind size bed.

"God, she's annoying" Sam said.

"She's just being a teenager" Dean answered and laid down on the bed, as usual he expected Sam to cover the research part.

"Yeah right" Sam said grumpy as he plugged the computer in and sat down on the bed next to Dean with the lap top on his lap.

"You're just jealous because it's me she's interested in" Dean smirked at him.

Sam didn't answer, he just felt his muscles tightening and he started pouting without knowing it.

"Unless…"

Sam looked confusingly at him. "Unless what?"

"Unless it's not me you're jealous of" Dean winked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Sam said and started tapping on his lap top even though it hadn't started fully yet.

"Wow, I told I was a good kisser, I understand that it can be hard to forget princess" Dean teased him.

"I am not jealous" Sam protested in a very unconvincing way that made Dean grin.

"It's kind of hot" Dean said and Sam's lips parted slightly as he looked surprised at Dean who was still grinning at him when someone knocked at the door. "Come in!" Dean said, still not breaking eye contact with Sam.

"Hey," Jenny said as she entered the room only wearing a bathrobe. Sam still wasn't able to firm full words.

"That was a quick shower" Dean commented.

"Well yeah, have you guys found anything about those awful ghost things yet?" She said like a damsel in distress.

"Sam?" Dean asked and pushed him in the side.

"Oh right" Sam said and started tapping and clicking on the computer. "Just started looking"

Jenny didn't say anything; she just leaned up against the doorframe and winked at Dean who just smiled at her, and once again she had a gum in her mouth and she chewed really loudly at Sam was tapping faster and faster by pure annoyance.

"You know Dean; I'm going to Columbia for college, where do you live?" She asked as she took a step closer to the bed.

"Depends on what week you're asking me" Dean said and Jenny looked confusingly at him. "Kind of hard to settle down when you and your brother is out fighting monsters every other week"

_He's saying it like it's a bad thing, okay it probably is a bad thing but… _Sam thought. _Oh God, I am __**so**__ jealous._

"You got something yet?" Dean asked Sam as Jenny suddenly was standing next to the bed and since Dean really didn't want Eric to come in and thinking the worst.

"Okay, I got the history of your house" Sam said and looked briefly at Jenny, who was paying no attention what so ever.

"That was fast" Jenny said. So she did know Sam existed too?

"Sammy's a genius with computers" Dean said proudly and Sam gave a short laugh, only because Dean could barely use Google, didn't mean anyone with normal computer skills was geniuses.

"So?" Jenny asked, and conveniently leaned over Dean so she could look on the computer, Sam tried to get into eye contact with Dean which was rather impossible so he looked back on the screen.

"Great, just great, a girl who lived here with her father was found hanged from the ceiling, there was a case on the father for a while, but with no evidence it was filed as suicide" Sam sighed.

"I'm guessing not so much and the suicide part, and more like the father killed her and she's looking for revenge but her father is dead so she takes the next best deal?" Dean said and Sam nodded.

"You guys do this every week, must be stressful" Jenny said. "You want a massage Dean?" She leaned back so she could meet his eyes.

"No thank you Jenny, find out where she was buried" Dean said and almost pushed Jenny of him as he walked towards the door. "I have to go to the bathroom" And with that he was out the door.

Sam didn't look at Jenny, he just continued tapping as she walked after Dean and out the door, and he sighed deeply as another rush of anger shot through him.

_I am so in trouble and so… Weird Sam_ thought to himself and sighed, before taking a deep breath and resisting the urge to bury his face into the pillow and scream with frustration.

"God, she's like a love sick puppy" Dean said as he was back in the room, and closing the door behind him.

"Dean"

"I mean seriously…"

"Dean!" Sam yelled and Dean looked at him with wide eyes.

"What is it?" He asked and Sam looked straight into his eyes and he could feel his heart thumbing so fast in his chest that he almost felt like vomiting.

"I have to tell you something"

**I love cliffhangers! :] Please R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my God you guys, I've never been so sad of watching TV before as I was when I watched the final scene in the newest episode (Heaven and hell) It was so heartbreaking :'( And NO hug?**** : ( I am not done with this series (which was suppose to be like 3 chapters, but anyway) xD**

"_I have to tell you something"_

"Sam, what is it?" Dean looked concerned over at his brothers as he leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I-I, I'm not really sure if I should say this" Sam stuttered, he never should have said anything, he regretted it instantly. What if he chased Dean off? Maybe Dean was just mocking and teasing him when he told him the jealousy thing was hot?

"Sam, what is it?" Dean repeated himself as he took a few steps closer to the bed and looked into Sam's eyes.

"Ehh, I can't find out where she was buried, and I'm still looking for who the other ghost might be" Sam said.

"That's it? Why did you feel you couldn't say that?" Dean had a suspicious tone in his voice.

"I was afraid you'd get mad" Sam lied.

Dean sighed and sat down on the end of the bed. "That's bullshit man, since when have you've been afraid to piss me off? What's really going on?"

Sam didn't say much. _This is insane, this is weird, this is__** not**__ normal. _Went over and over in Sam's head and he wasn't able to say anything.

"Fine, look if I care. Keep on looking" Dean said grumpy and sat up from the bed.

"Dean, don't be like that"

"I'm going to get some stuff out of the car" Dean said as stubborn as he was and walked out of the room and down the stairs, and as he passed through the kitchen he was stopped by Jenny.

"It's almost dark outside Dean, I'm scared" She said, not very convincingly. Dean placed his hands on his hips and sighed.

"I really don't want to be alone tonight"

"Then I suggest you go sleep with your dad" _God, that sounded perverted. _Dean thought.

"He can't protect me" She said and placed one of her palms on Dean's chest.

"Probably not, but this can" He said and took a hold of her hand and placed a box of salt that was on the counter in her hands.

"Hold on to this" Dean said and gently pushed her out of the way and went through the door.

"Yes!" Sam said as he finally came over something on her computer, he took his shirt off, leaving him in his white wife beater as it was beginning to get very warm in the bedroom.

"Alice" Sam murmured for himself as he studied the screen, and started looking up police files and continued searching for where the girl who was hanged by her father, Stacy, was buried.

"What did you find?" Dean said, still grumpy in his voice as he sat down at a chair by the dresser, while eating on a sandwich. Sam looked curiously at Dean.

"Jenny made if for me, it's good" Dean said with a mouthful.

"Okay, so listen to this: It looks like Stacy's father, _George_ was married with a girl named Jennifer who was 11 years younger than him, before he and Stacy's mother had Stacy"

"I'll bite, what happened to her?" Dean asked.

"She disappeared, the police said she just ran away from home and nobody found her, all her clothes was gone so they just…"

"Assumed that she just ran away? Well if he was married, how could he marry Stacy's mom?" Dean continued.

"Stacy's mom's name was Alice and they never did get married"

"A lot of names to keep a hold on, maybe we should have a talk with Alice?"

"She died in the hospital four years ago, she had cancer" Sam answered.

Dean sighed and ran his hand through his short hair. "Ehh, okay, then we have to find out where George buried them?"

Sam nodded in agreement. "But how the hell are we going to find that out?"

Dean shook his head. "I don't know, but my guess is somewhere on this property" And once again Sam agreed.

"Sam?"

"Hmm?" Sam looked up from his computer and tried looking at Dean without actually having to have eye contact with him.

"What's going on with you?" Dean asked.

"Nothing's going on with me, can you please stop nagging" Sam said and went back to his computer.

"No, wasn't planning on it!" Dean chuckled and jumped onto the bed and lay comfortably down next to Sam with his arms rested under his head.

"Well, don't hold your breath"

"Sam, come on, brothers remember? Is it something embarrassing? That's why you won't tell me?" Dean asked and Sam didn't reply, just gave him a short look before turning back to his computer.

"So it's embarrassing?" Dean winked at him unnoticed. "Well, if I promise I won't laugh will you tell me? Unless it's really, really funny then" Dean said as his knuckles bumped lightly into Sam's cheek. Sam's only reply was a small sigh.

"Is it something about me?" Dean asked.

"God, will you just let it go!" Sam snapped, but Dean only laughed at him. "So it is something about me huh?" Dean smirked and leaned back even more into the pillows with his arms resting on his chest.

"My guess is that you just can't get that kiss out of your head, as I said earlier, I can't blame you, but dude, we're brothers" Dean said, still with his annoying, happy voice that made Sam want to hit Dean. But he was right, they were brothers and it was really weird.

"It's not that" Sam lied.

"Ha-ha, whatever you say baby brother"

"Fine, so what if it is? Call me a freak; call me a sicko, but I was not the one who kissed you!" Sam said annoyed as he snapped his computer closed and sat it on the nightstand.

"Nah, you're not a sicko bro'" Dean said as he sat up and closed in on Sam, with his face only inches away from Sam's. And he rested his hand on Sam's hip and Sam couldn't do anything to stop him as he froze, the only thing moving was his chest because his breathing increased so drastically.

"But…" Dean started as he placed one light kiss on Sam's bare shoulder; it was more like brush than a kiss and it was just to annoy and tease Sam. "You are a perv"

"Dean! Sam!" Eric suddenly screamed, making both of them jump of the bed in a hurry and into the living room.

"What?" Dean said as he saw one of the ghosts in the corner of the room.

"I think that's Alice" Sam said as he studied her.

"How can you tell, they're both bad ass ugly" Dean said and tugged Eric and Jenny behind him.

"Why isn't it doing anything?" Jenny asked with a frightened voice as she was holding on to her father's arm.

Both Sam and Dean shook their heads, before the ghost's arm was lifted and Dean strangled for breath.

"Here" Jenny said and handled Sam the salt Dean had given her earlier, as Dean fell to the ground Sam almost jumped two feet and tossed the salt over Alice, making her disappear.

Sam turned around as he could hear Dean trying to catch his breath. He walked back and helped Dean up from the floor. "You okay?" He asked. And Dean nodded.

"Is-Is it gone?" Jenny asked.

"No" Sam said. "Just for now" He started brushing dust off of Dean's jacket as Dean straightened up.

"O-Okay" She said, this time she wasn't pretending to be scared, she really was.

"Why ME?!" Dean suddenly yelled and Sam almost jumped of the shock.

"What?!" Sam asked confusingly.

"Why does_ she_, I mean _it_, I mean _they_ attack me?" Dean said as he was panting of pure frustration.

"You probably remind them off George, except he had a moustache and glasses" Sam said as he remembered the picture from the police file in his mind. "Did they attack you before we got here?"

Eric shook his head. "They just kind of were here, haunting"

"Then they were waiting for George, or you" Sam said in a half way teasing voice.

"I do not have a freaking moustache or a freaking pair of glasses!" Dean yelled. "Why does this always happen to me?!"

"Because this is what we do?" Sam answered at once, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But it's never you, it's always me!"

"That is SO not true!" And with that the arguing had started.

"Oh yeah? Who was it that got infected and turned crazy paranoid when we investigated the guys who died from being frightened or whatever? ME!" Dean snapped.

"Well, who was it that got haunted by bad luck because of a stupid rabbit foot? ME!" Sam bickered back.

"I thought they brought luck" Jenny said, but none of the brothers answered as they continued.

"Remember when we were in jail and that creepy nurse showed up and tried to kill _me_, after _I _got beat up by that big Tiny guy?" Dean yelled

"Remember that I didn't even wanted to go to that stupid jail? But I went anyway, because of you?" Sam yelled back

"Remember the time Henricksen caught us and all those demons gathered outside? And _I_ got shot in the shoulder?"

"Remember that Bela shot _me_ in the shoulder because she couldn't hit you?"

"Well I had to fly!" Dean's arms were flying all over the place as they shouted louder and louder.

"Well I had to fight clowns!"

"I-I -I've died!"

"I've died too!"

"OKAY!" Eric stopped them as they were all up in each other's faces, both panting for air. "I think that's enough"

"You two" Jenny said and all three of them looked at her. "Have really, _really_ bizarre life's"

Sam and Dean looked at each other and then raised their shoulders, before they nodded in agreement.

"We do" Dean laughed. "But, at least we get adrenalin rushes on a weekly basis"

Sam started laughing too as he looked from one confusing family member to another.

"Okay, so maybe we should have a look around on the property and see if we find anything?"

"Now, in the middle of the night? It's pretty dark inside, maybe you should wait until it gets light outside?" Eric suggested and Jenny nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, okay" Sam said. "You two can go to bed, let us know if they come back"

"Are you sure it's safe?" Jenny asked.

"Nope" Dean asked before he walked out of the living room and upstairs.

"Look, you'll be right next door and we'll probably hear if anything happens" Sam said, trying to calm them down.

"Probably?" Jenny asked and Sam just nodded as all three of them walked upstairs and Sam walked into the bedroom to see Dean lying sprawled out on the bed.

"Move over" Sam said as he walked over to the bed and pushed him.

"You got to brush your teeth" Dean said.

"Whatever _dad_, I'm tired" Sam said as he took of his pants and settled himself under the covers.

"Good night princess, try to keep your hands to yourself" Dean said and grinned to himself. Sam pushed at Dean's shoulder.

"Ouch" Dean said. "No need to get all grumpy Sammy"

"Stop freaking harassing me man!" Sam said.

"Sorry" Dean said, still smirking a little bit without really being aware of it.

"Why do you even care?" Sam suddenly said without looking at his brother.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Dean said.

With that Sam leaned towards him and looked into his eyes, this time Dean was completely taken off guard.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"


	10. Chapter 10

Sam froze just inches away from Dean's face and Dean decided not to move either, a little curious what Sam was about to do, even if he thought it wasn't right that Sam 'wanted him' But Sam didn't move, he didn't move one centimeter as he just _looked _at Dean.

"Are you just going to look at me?" Dean finally asked as he was beginning to get warm in his face by Sam's breath.

Sam gave an expression like he was over-thinking his options and then he made up his mind at gently, but quickly leaned forward and kissed Dean, as he really didn't want Dean to push him away or maybe even hit him, it was a short kiss and he sat back onto the bed as he was prepared to dodge any hits that Dean could take at him as he knew his brother too well.

"So that was what you were doing?"Dean said and Sam nodded, even though he was pretty sure Dean wasn't asking him a question.

"Sam" He started as Sam sighed; pretty sure he knew what was coming and he really didn't want to hear it.

"Sam, I understand that you are feeling kind of…" Dean started and gave an expression and waved his hand in a way that Sam understood he couldn't find words.

"I get it" Sam said.

"Okay… WHAT THE HELL MAN?!" Dean said and hit him in the arm with his pillow.

"Dean, stop it!" Sam said and protected his face from the hits Dean was throwing; Even though he was hitting with a pillow, Dean was strong as hell.

"You can't" a hit with the pillow "go around" another hit "KISSING your BROTHER" He said and hit Sam so hard that Sam was sure he was getting bruises in the morning.

"You kissed me first" Sam said in a way to protect his actions and grabbed the pillow from Dean.

"To shut Summer up" Dean said and took the pillow back from Sam, but he put it behind his back.

"You think this is what I want?!" Sam shouted at Dean and stood up from the bed.

"Well it sure as hell looks like it don't it?!" Dean shouted back at him, also standing up and walking so he was facing Sam again and Sam wasn't answering, he was starting to feel sick.

"Look" Dean said as he was calming himself down. "This- whatever this is you're… Feeling, it started when I kissed you… To shut Summer up?" He added the last part for his own sake.

"I guess" Sam said and looked down at his feet. And Dean looks suspicious at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You guess?"

"Y-Yeah sure" Sam said as he was staring at Dean's chest, suddenly very interested in his all blank T-shirt as he didn't wanted to look into Dean's eyes.

"Sam?" Dean asked as his voice changed.

"Well…" Sam said as he thought about how he had felt when Summer thought they were a couple an how he was getting jealous, not just with Jenny, but with the blonde stewardess as well.

"Jesus Sam, how long?!" Dean said as he raised his voice again.

"Not long I swear" Sam said, at least that was true. " I just… I don't know" Sam said and he was about to cry, just because he was so confused and he was afraid of losing Dean, his brother. The only _real_ thing he had left in this too screwed up world.

Sam captured the sad, faked smile Sam was giving him and his thought began to wander: _ Me and Sam was about to get out of the plane and probably never see Summer again, so why did he had to kiss him right there, right then… Maybe because he wouldn't get another excuse to do it? _He shook his head as he tried to shake the thoughts out of his head, Sam looked weirdly at him.

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked, not being able to take it anymore, not knowing what Dean would do now that he had told him.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked as his concentration went back to Sam.

"Now, what are you going to do?" Sam asked.

"I guess I am going to sleep?" Dean said with a cocked eyebrow, wondering if that was what Sam had meant.

"No, I mean, are you going to be mad at me for a week? Ignore me? Or just… _Leave_?" Sam asked, as he lowered his voice by the last word.

"Leave?" Dean asked confused. "Why would we leave, we haven't got rid of the ghosts yet" He said and Sam sighed very loudly.

"I didn't say we, I said you" Sam said as he felt himself blushing slightly even though he didn't know why. He was hoping that he wouldn't have to spell it out for Dean to understand what he was saying.

"What? Are you stupid Sam?" Dean asked. "I'm not going to leave you to yourself because of some weird crush you got, that just could be a phase"

Sam nodded at him as he wasn't exactly sure what to say to that.

"Come on man, you really thought I was going to take off?" Dean asked, not madly, but he sounded concerned.

"I don't know, maybe" Sam said and Dean took a deep breath as he looked down at the floor and placed his hands on his hips. How could Sam think that? Especially when Dean wasn't sure how he felt about it either, but he wasn't going to admit that to Sam.

"Okay, look Sam, we're brothers and we've been through a hell lot more than most families have, like we kind of argued about back there" Dean said, referring to who had had the most bad luck. "I'm not going to cut you off"

Sam smiled, not too widely because he knew Dean would feel awkward and thing Sam was weird or… Weirder than he already thought he was; he never thought Dean would say something like that in a million years. But Dean hadn't been himself lately either, but he was still Dean.

"Now that that's out of the world, can we get some sleep before we go hunting down those bitchy ghosts tomorrow?" Dean said and went back to the bed and Sam followed him and carefully lay down on_ his own_ side of the bed, sure not to bump into Dean.

"Night Sam" Dean said without facing him.

"Good night " Sam said as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, wanting this all to go away and little did he know that Dean was laying right next to him and staring at the wall, hoping himself that what_ he_ was feeling was just brought on because Sam had confused him.

-

When the morning had come, neither Sam or Dean wanted to get up from the bed first, both of them had lied awake all night and they had heard Eric's snoring through the wall so they knew nothing had happened with him or Jenny since they were sharing a room after the event last night.

When there was a knock on the door and Jenny came in, both of them sat up in their beds and pretended like they had been sleeping.

"Morning guys" She said, much friendlier to Sam today. Dean nodded a greeting and Sam gestured a 'morning'

Dean gave a look towards Sam, but when Sam looked at him too, he turned his attention back to Jenny.

"Dad made some breakfast if you want some" She said with a smile and Dean returned it.

"Perfect, a little breakfast before we start hunting down remains of dead girls" Dean said, still smiling as Jenny's face switched, sometimes the Winchesters forgot that '_normal' _people didn't hear stuff like that _every- single- day_.

Jenny gave another small smile before walking outside, letting the boys get ready.

"You really know how to make people think we are weirder than they already think we are, don't you?" Sam said as he sat up in the bed and grabbed a pair of jeans from his bag as he tugged them on.

Dean really didn't want to comment it, as he knew once he opened his mouth the discussion would lead back to what they were talking about last night, it still hadn't sunk into his head: His brother, Sam, had a crush on him, and he, Dean Winchester; Who had always liked 'frisky women' might like him too. No, that was too much to take in even for him.

Dean also got dressed and started walking out of the room, but Sam grabbed a hold of his arm.

"You're sure that we're cool?" He asked, and Dean gave a small smile and a nod as he walked out of the bedroom and Sam could hear him make his way down the stairs. He looked down at his feet for a little while before he took a deep breath and followed his footsteps.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Sam" Eric said and smiled as Sam entered the room a few moments after Dean and Sam gave him a friendly nod as he sat down by the table next to Dean, surprised that Jenny hadn't sat down there, instead she was facing Dean as she was putting butter on her piece of bread.

"So, what exactly are you going to do today?" Eric asked as he poured himself some juice and offered some to Sam and Dean who gratefully gave him their glasses.

"Look around and see if we can find anything that could lead us to the skeletons" Sam said.

"And if you don't find anything?" Eric asked.

"Then we'll just have to dig up the place" Dean said as he grinned and Eric and Jenny laughed as Dean and Sam looked seriously at them.

"What, you're serious?" Jenny asked and both Dean and Sam nodded.

"We have to find them right? Unless you want them to keep harassing you?" Sam asked and none of them answered.

"Well, I have to get going to work, can't be late when I just started in a new work" Eric said as he sat up from his chair. "See you later Jenny" He said as he placed a kiss on the top of her forehead.

Jenny muttered a "Yeah, see you" as they continued their breakfast and it didn't take long before Jenny continued her reckless flirting towards Dean.

"So, what you do, are you never afraid?" She said in her usual flirtatious voice, as Sam finally thought she had stopped.

"Depends" Dean said, he was very rarely afraid when they were hunting, and he had even gone to Hell for his brother.

"Well, maybe I can get your phone number, just in case anything weird happens when I'm off to college?" She asked and completely ignored Sam again and he just sighed as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Dean said something about not giving out phone numbers to just anyone as Sam thought he didn't want Jenny calling him every twelfth second.

Suddenly Dean jumped a little from his chair and muttered a: "Ehh" as Sam looked curiously at him, and then he looked at Jenny who had a devil grin on her lips.

"Come on Sam, time to get going" Dean said and faked a very weird smile in Jenny's direction as he tugged Sam up from his chair and led them outside.

"What was that about?" Sam asked and looked at Dean.

"Jenny has kind of big feet for a girl" Was all Dean said Sam looked a little confused at him. "How did you- Oh" He understood what Jenny was trying to do under the table.

"Foot flirting at breakfast?" Sam laughed and Dean didn't respond, he just frowned at him as he felt a weird feeling inside himself, almost as he wanted Sam to get jealous. Once again he tried to erase all those thoughts out of his head, but when he looked into Sam's hazel brown eyes, it sure wasn't easy.

"So, what are we going to do out here?" Sam asked as he looked around.

"See if there's any place it might have looked like someone has dug or something" Dean said hesitating slightly as he looked around the area in the back of the house, it was quite big actually, but there was no room in front of the house so it couldn't have been there.

"But Dean, that was years ago, everything has probably gone back to 'normal' around here" Sam said and kicked away some rocks that was lying on the ground.

"Just look okay?" Dean said harshly as he started walking towards the other end of the garden.

"You really don't want to go back into the house with Jenny do you?" Sam joked and swallowed as he tried to maintain their brother to brother relationship, when really he was kind of nervous around Dean.

Dean didn't respond as he pretended to be looking at the ground.

"Trouble in paradise?" Sam continued teasing Sam. "You can't have trouble with the new girlfriend already?"

"Shut up Sam!" Dean suddenly snapped as he yelled at Sam, Sam just cocked an eye in his direction.

"Easy man, I was just joking" Sam said as he took a deep breath and decided to look after clues as long away from Dean as possible.

"Sorry" Murmured Dean under his breath, not really sure why he snapped at Sam.

"I've got nothing" Sam said, already giving up on looking, because he was pretty sure they weren't going to find anything.

"Nah, me neither, looks like we have to go on with some more research, and by 'we' I mean you" Dean said and looked at Sam like he was apologizing with letting Sam do all the research, _again._

"And if that doesn't work out?" Sam asked.

"Plan C"

"Digging up the place?" Sam said and didn't look excited about the thought.

"That's going to piss the ghosts off" And the minute they said it they heard Jenny scream inside and they started running towards the house.

"If she's faking it…" Dean started but cut off when he saw both of the ghosts disappearing as they entered the door just as Jenny tossed salt on them, terrified by her actions she literally sank down to the floor as her legs gave in from the shaking and both of the boys walked over and sat down to her on the floor.

"You okay Jenny?" Dean asked with concern this time. She nodded, still shaking slightly as the boys helped her up and pulled out a chair for her.

"How do you do it?" She suddenly asked after a long time in silence.

"Do what?" Sam asked and looked from Jenny towards his brother, who was paying more attention to Jenny.

"This, fight this not normal stuff" She said and Sam wanted to correct her English, but didn't.

"It takes a lot of guts and muscles" Dean joked, as _usual._

Jenny laughed slightly and sat up from her seat and went over to the stove.

"You want some tea or coffee?" She asked quite friendly.

"Coffee would be nice" Dean said.

"How about you Sam?" She asked, still in a friendly voice and Sam looked surprised at her. "No thank you" He said.

"Maybe you should get on with the research geek boy, before it gets too dark" Dean said and smiled at Jenny and Sam got annoyed the instant he said it, he gave a short nod and walked out the kitchen to get upstairs and into the guest room where he almost slammed the door closed and sat down on the bed with the computer on his lap.

_I get stuck with the research while he gets too be with the girl _Sam thought, not that he had any interest of Jenny what so ever, but he didn't bother to deny it anymore, he was mad because he wanted to be with Dean, and Dean had chosen to drink coffee with Jenny instead of researching with him.

-

Dean had sat and listened to Jenny for about an hour now and he was getting kind of bored, sure, she was being nice and all, but usually if there was something there, Dean would have sensed it already. And for crying out loud, she was 18. And he couldn't stop thinking about Sam.

"I really have to go help Sam out" He said and smiled at Jenny as he stood up and accepted her nod before he walked outside the kitchen.

"Hey" Dean said as he came into the bedroom and Sam didn't respond.

"You find anything?" He asked and lay down on the bed next to Sam.

"Nope"

"What's the matter?" Dean asked as Sam continued staring at his computer.

"Nothing" Sam pouted.

"Come on Sammy"

"Dean, first she annoys you and suddenly you rather want to hang out with her than to actually help me find a way to get rid of these ghosts, and dude, _she is 18_!" Sam pointed out the last thing to knock some sense into Dean's head.

"We were just talking" Dean defended himself as he got defended that Sam thought he was going to hit on a girl that hadn't even attended college yet.

"Whatever" Sam said.

"Why do you care?" Dean asked, even though he knew why Sam cared, but still he wanted to hear it. He_ liked_ to hear it.

"You know why" Sam said, still not looking at him, he felt like Dean was attacking him.

"Say it Sam" Dean suddenly said and Sam had a questioning look on his face, but he still didn't look at Dean.

"What?" HE asked.

"Say why you care, just do it" Dean repeated himself.

"Because-Because I like you" Sam said as he could feel some sweat form on down his spine. "Because I'm- I'm in love… With you" And he could feel his voice shaking.

Dean was quiet for a moment, making Sam even more nervous, but then Dean looked up at him and Sam finally built up the nerve to look at him too, suddenly his lips were on Dean's as he felt that same release of all his tension as he had felt when Dean had kissed him on the plane.

"Dean" He whispered as they broke apart as his hands had travelled to Dean's sides.

Dean didn't respond, he didn't want to, he didn't want to talk about as he cupped Sam's face and kissed him again, deeply, as Sam could feel _perfection._


	12. Chapter 12

-

After a little while of just kissing, Dean suddenly gently pushed at Sam's chest to make them break apart.

"Dean?" Sam asked confused, hoping to God that this wasn't another one of Dean's weird reflexes.

"We have to- Ehh, the ghosts" Dean said, with his eyes still half closed as he could feel all the words his brain made just disappearing at the tip of his tongue.

Sam nodded slightly; his laptop was still on his lap. "Right" He answered, as he could hear the doubt in Dean's voice.

"Well, I can't find out where they were buried Dean, it's simply impossible" Sam said.

"Then we just have to go with plan C" Dean said and Sam cocked his head to the side.

"We really have to dig open the whole place?" And Dean nodded. "Looks like it"

Suddenly Dean backed away from Sam. "Sam" He warned.

"What?" Sam asked and looked at the slight shock in Dean's voice, but Dean wasn't looking at him. Sam turned around to see the ghost he recognized as Stacy standing next to the bed, she was just looking at them, this time she wasn't doing anything to Dean and suddenly she was gone again.

"That was weird" Dean said as his attention went back to Sam.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if she wants us to dig up the place" Sam answered.

"But why didn't she attack me?" Dean asked confused.

"I-I don't know" Sam said even though he had an idea, but he wasn't sure if he should tell Dean, but Dean noticed he was hiding something, he _always_ knew.

"Sam?"

"Well, I was just thinking since they wanted revenge on 'you' for loving them and then killing them, and then she saw… Ehh, you know us" Sam said and Dean finished his sentence:

"So you think she was warning you or something?" Dean said and he got a nod from Sam in response.

"Ha- that's kind of cool, don't worry Sammy, I won't kill you" Dean grinned at him and Sam just sighed happily.

"Geez, thanks Dean"

"No worries, didn't get my ass sent to hell to save you, just to get you killed again" Dean joked and Sam didn't respond, like he wasn't feeling guilty enough as it was.

"Sorry" Sam said and Dean suddenly felt bad inside, he didn't mean to make Sam feel bad.

"I was just joking, it was my choice man" Dean said and Sam nodded.

"Still, you shouldn't have to save me all the time" Sam said.

"Nah, it's my job" Dean smiled at him. "I want to"

Sam smiled at him and Dean mirrored his smile, all Sam wanted to do was lean in and kiss him again.

_Don't do it! He needs time to think. _A voice said inside his head, but the same voice was saying: _Do it, he was the one who had kissed you twice; he wants you to kiss him._

"Dean?" Sam asked. "Why did you kiss me?" That sounded so girlie.

Dean didn't respond at once, as he wasn't sure what to say, so that was exactly what he said: "I don't know"

Sam frowned and looked down at his knees. "Okay…" He was getting kind of pissed by Dean's behavior, with teasing him and kissing him when he knew that Sam liked him.

"You're being a real ass, you know that?!" Sam suddenly yelled at Dean who jumped a little bit.

"What?"

"You may think its real funny to mess with me, but I think you're being a total jerk!" He placed his feet on the floor and got half way up before Dean grabbed him by his arm and forced him back down.

"Stop it Sammy, I'm not trying to mess with you" Dean said.

"It sure as hell looks like it!" Sam said, still upset as he once again tried to get up from the bed, but this time Dean dragged him down and once again met his lips with his own, Sam was about to push him away and yell at him. But he couldn't, he was helpless as Dean gently placed his hand in the back of Sam's head and deepened the kiss as their lips parted slightly.

When they broke apart for air Dean was so frustrated he was about to smack Sam in the back of his head, he wasn't suppose to do this, he wasn't' suppose to _feel_ like this.

"Dean" Sam said, his lips was shaking and he wasn't sure what to say. Dean decided not to say anything; he didn't want Sam to think he was messing with him, which he was not doing.

"Dean?" Sam said once again.

"I- I don't know what to say Sam, this is _wrong_" Dean said as he wasn't sure if he said it to convince Sam or himself.

"If you feel like this is wrong, why do you keep on kissing me?" Sam said straight up.

"We're brothers"

"I know"

"I'm not gay" Dean said.

"Maybe your bi" Sam said and almost started to laugh because that was something he never thought he would say to his brother.

"No" Dean said as he gave a look that Sam wasn't sure he would be able to describe.

"I'm just saying that you've kissed me, not once, not twice, but three times" Sam pointed out and Dean couldn't do anything else than agree.

"But- Sam!" Was all Dean could say and the room went quiet for a few moments.

Suddenly Dean sighed deeply. "Let's get some shuffles"

"We're not going to talk about this?" The rational Sam said.

"Nope" Was all Dean said as he went over to the door, but stopped as he touched the doorknob.

"Not now Sammy" He said and then he walked outside and Sam was still sitting on the bed with tears forming in his eyes.

"So not worth crying for" He whispered for himself as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve, even though he wasn't able to convince himself.

-

"Here" Dean said and gave Sam a shuffle when he came through the kitchen doors that led outside.

"Dean, we can't dig up the entire place" Sam sighed.

"Sure we can, get to work!" Dean said and started digging in the middle of the garden and Sam just shook his head and did the same thing a couple of feet away.

"So when are we going to talk about it?" Sam said, avoiding looking to Dean, as he continued digging, and Dean didn't answer.

"Dean seriously" Sam said as he was getting annoyed as hell and stood up and leant over his shuffle.

"Later" Was all Dean replied as he still didn't look at Sam.

"Dean!" Sam shouted and walked over to him. "Stop acting like such a baby!"

"I am _not_ acting like a baby!" Dean shouted back.

"Yeah, I can see that" Sam said and pointed up and down his body, referring to Dean's childish bickering.

"This is just too crazy Sam, even for us!" Dean said and his eyes were the size of plates, and the look he gave reminded Sam of the way he was acting when he was infected and was scared of _everything._

"I know this is definitely going in the weird category, but our entire lives are crazy and maybe this isn't such a bad thing after all?" Sam said calmly.

"How can being with your_ brother_ not be a bad thing?" Dean said.

"Well, we don't have to leave each other, like you had to leave Cassie and…" Sam stopped as he couldn't think of any more excuses.

"What if we break up Sam?" Dean said and could feel himself tensing up by the words that he never thought would come out from his mouth.

"Then we'll still be brothers" Sam said, and even though that sounded weird, Sam had a valid point, they had a bond that couldn't be broken even if they tried.

"Sam I just can't" Dean said, and all he wanted to do was yell and throw his shuffle as far as he could, and then he wanted to hit Sam in his face and blame everything on him, but he couldn't. This wasn't Sam's or his own fault.

"Then you better stop kissing me!" Sam said and went back to his digging.

"I don't think I can do that either" Dean said and started smiling and Sam laughed.

"Well, well" Sam said and continued digging.

"Now we _dig_, because if we don't we have to be up all night" Dean said even though he thought they had to either way. Sam agreed.


	13. Chapter 13

"Found something!" Sam said and Dean turned around and walked over to him, jumping over holes that were filling up the backyard.

"That's a skull alright" He said when Sam pointed his flashlight towards what he had hit with his shovel.

"Let's dig up the rest of the skeleton so we can salt and burn them" Sam said and Dean nodded, giving him a hand on the hole, and it didn't take long before the skeleton was exposed, and Sam was tugging for the matches in his pocket, but then they heard screams coming in from inside the house.

"Shit" Dean sighed as they ran towards the kitchen entrance, into the kitchen and the hallway and then into the living room where both of the ghosts where standing over Eric as he was tumbling for breath and Jenny was screaming and crying: "Daddy!"

"Hey!" Dean shouted and caught the ghost's attention and was immediately thrown into the mirror that was hanging on the wall, Sam quickly got the salt from his pocket, but before he could react the ghosts were gone.

"Daddy?" Jenny said and helped Eric up from his feet. "I'm okay sweetie" Eric answered.

Sam mirrored Jenny's actions and went over to help up Dean. "Shit, Dean" He said as he saw the pieces of glass in shoulder. Dean didn't answer; instead he grabbed the matches from Sam's pocket and went outside, before Sam even understood he was gone.

And when Sam reached Dean outside the skeletons was already burning and Dean was standing over it. "Dean?" He asked and went over to his brother and stood beside him. "I guess that's one down and one to go?"

Dean nodded a few cursing words, not towards Sam, but towards the bitchy ghosts and turned around to walk back inside as he left Sam to stand and look at the flames burning.

-

When Sam got back inside and into the guest room he saw Dean sitting on the bed with his feet on the floor Eric and Jenny looking at his wounds with the first aid kit and a plastic bowl next to Dean on the bed.

"I can take care of that" Sam suddenly said and all three of them noticed that he was back.

"Are you sure, they look a little deep" Eric said. "Maybe we should call a doctor"

"No, I'm- we're used to it" Sam said and walked over to Dean, Eric looked at Dean and he gave him a nod, telling him that Sam was right and it was okay.

Eric smiled at both of them and him and Jenny walked out of the room and closed the door behind them.

"Let's get the glass out first" Was all Sam said and held on to Dean's arm as he tugged the only big piece out of him while Dean let out a small hiss. They had been doing this for years and they knew exactly when to let an object stay in or when to pull it out without causing major bleedings.

Sam then put some peroxide on a cotton ball and held it over the wound, making it stop bleed before he used a forceps to pull out the smaller pieces of glass.

"Sam" Dean said, but Sam didn't respond as he continued pulling out small pieces of glass out of his big brother's shoulder.

"Sam" Dean said again.

"I think this might need stitches" Sam said, and carefully traced his thumb over the largest wound, ignoring Dean completely.

Dean looked down at it. "No, it's fine" He said.

"If you say so, but if it gets worse you have your one ass to blame" Sam said and instead of stitching it up he cleaned the wounds and tugged a bandage around Dean's forearm and Dean's shoulder.

"There" Sam said and threw away the bloody cotton balls and packed away all the other stuff.

"Thanks" Dean said and lay back down on the bed, letting out a sharp exhale as his arm bumped into the bed frame a little too hard.

"You okay, man?" Sam asked and Dean nodded as Sam was about to back outside.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked

"Going back outside to look for the other skeleton?" Sam said questiongly.

"Nu-uh, you're not going back out there now, we'll find it tomorrow" Dean said.

"Fine, I'll just go brush my teeth then" Sam said and found hit toothbrush and walked out the room as Dean lay more comfortably down and sighed and let his thought wander for a few moments, but since he didn't like where his thoughts were leading him, he turned on the small TV that was in the corner of the room and gave out a laugh as he watched some idiots trying to catch a ghost.

"Good luck dumb ass" He said and Sam came back into the room.

"What are you talking about?" He asked and Dean turned off the TV.

"Just some idiots trying to catch a ghost, stupid as hell" He said and Sam gave out a small laugh.

Sam just stood leant back against the door, not moving as Dean took of his jeans and lent back against the bed frame again and cocked an eyebrow towards Sam.

"Are you going to go to sleep or just stand there?" He asked.

"Maybe I'll just sleep on the floor" Sam said, still not moving.

"Cut it out Sam and go to sleep" Dean said and patted the mattress before carefully laying all the way down on the bed, on his side so he wouldn't hurt his shoulder anymore than he already did.

Sam hesitantly walked over to the bed and lay down next to Dean as close to the edge and as far away as Dean as possible, so he was sure he wouldn't bump into Dean and that wasn't only because he didn't want to hurt his shoulder.

When Sam turned around, he was facing Dean whose eyes were already closed, and he smiled for himself.

"Night Dean" He whispered.

"Night Sammy" Dean answered with his eyes still closed.

They were silent for a while and Sam was sure that Dean had fallen asleep, because his mouth was shaking like it did when he was sleeping.

Sam carefully traced his thumb over Dean's hand that was laying in front of his face, he rubbed it along his knuckles in small circles, wondering how many times Dean had actually saved his life.

"Sam" Dean suddenly said with his eyes still closed and Sam quickly pulled away. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing" Sam said innocently and nervously at the same time as he flipped onto his back, Dean yawned and sat up and whimpered slightly by the burn in his shoulder.

"So you weren't circling my hand with your thumb?" He asked, and by Sam's surprise he didn't seem mad or confused, just tired and sleepy.

"No" Sam lied; he knew Dean knew he was lying, but he just didn't want to say yes.

"Sammy" Dean said in a sigh as Sam turned his head towards him and caught his gaze.

"I don't know what to say or _do_ Sam" He said.

"You don't have to say_ or_ _do_ anything Dean" Sam said honest, he really didn't want him to say anything because it would only hurt.

"Okay Sam" Dean said and leant his head backwards against the frame and let out the deep breath he was holding, but he still wasn't relieved by Sam's answer, he wanted Sam to tell him what to do for once.

Sam saw that Dean was struggling and decided to say something that he hoped would help.

"Let's just forget the whole thing okay?"

Dean looked like a question mark when he met Sam's eyes again.

"I can't just forget about it, and I'm pretty sure you can't either" Dean said and Sam sighed.

"I can try"

"Well so can I, but do you honestly think that you will _be able _to forget it?"

Sam sighed again and shook his head. "No"

"So that's not an option, but we have to do something" Dean said, and Sam was surprised by how he was taking this after getting some time to think, he was acting like the big brother he was, trying to understand instead of judging.

"We don't have to, I mean maybe it will go away" Sam said.

"What? The feelings you have?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"I'm not that easy to get over Sam" Dean laughed and Sam wasn't mad, he just laughed along with Dean.

"Yeah right, nice way to be modest Dean" But Dean just continued grinning.

'_At least he's not mad' _Sam thought as he smiled for himself.

"Time for bed" Dean said and lent carefully back down onto the bed, Sam did the same thing as he snuggled his face into the pillow. After a few moments of completely silence, Sam could hear Dean say: "We'll figure something out Sammy, we always do"


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for your reviews guys! This chapter is a little more from Dean's point of view : ) **

**-**

The moment Dean woke up the next morning he realized the lack of Sam's body next to him, he sat up and let out a whispery hiss as he had forgotten about his shoulder that had clearly gotten worst over night and he could see some blood that had went through the bandage. He sighed and looked around for Sam, but he was not in the room.

Dean had his protectively instincts when it came to his baby brother and he grabbed a pair of jeans from his bag, and after a few tries he got a t-shirt over his head as well and he went out of the room and down the stairs.

"Sam?" He asked as he went into the living room, which was empty, he saw that there were still some pieces of glass on the floor from the broken mirror.

Dean walked into the kitchen were Jenny was sitting and drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey" Dean said. "You've seen Sam?" He asked.

She nodded with a smile. "He's outside and digging in the backyard with my dad"

"Eric?" He asked and looked at the clock at the microwave and realizing how long he had actually slept "Shouldn't he been at work by now?"

Jenny nodded once more. "But he wanted to stay home today and help you guys out" She said "You want some coffee?"

Dean nodded gratefully and happily accepted the cup that Jenny reached out for him.

"You got rid of one of those spirits ghost thingy's last night, right?" She asked a little worried.

"There's a chance that they might not disappear because they have unfinished business, but I'm pretty sure she's gone"

She nodded "How's your shoulder?"

"Oh, it's fine" Dean lied and there was a pause "I'm just going to go check up on my car and then your dad and Sam, call if you need anything or you see a pissed off ghost"

She laughed as Dean walked back into the hallway and outside the front door as the sight of his baby caught his attention. "Hey there" He said to the impala and stroked a hand over the hood and wondered if he should get a shot gun to keep in the house, he decided not to. And then walked around the house and looked at Sam and Eric digging from the small terrace.

"Hey!" Eric said and waved when he saw Dean and Sam turned around and saw that Dean was waving back with a smile. "You sleep well?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah" He said, and then he walked onto the ground and walked around a few holes, before reaching them.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Dean asked as he looked at Sam who shook his head.

"Why should I? Can you even dig with that shoulder?" He said and bumped Dean playfully, but looked concerned when Dean whimpered and grabbed a hold of his own arm.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked and Eric looked at him as well.

"Yeah I'm fine" Dean said and faked a smile.

"You don't look fine" Sam said and saw the small wet mark on Dean's T-shirt.

"Dean?"

"It's just a little blood, no worries" Dean said, but Sam didn't believe him as he took a hold on the fabric over Dean's shoulder and tugged it up from much grumbling from Dean, but he let him relieve his bloody bandage.

"Shit Dean, I told you it needed stitches" Sam said and Dean didn't answer. "Come on, let's get it fixed" He said and grabbed a hold of Dean's arms and spun him around towards the door.

"I'll let you know if I find anything" Eric said.

"Thanks Eric, be careful" Sam said and guided his brother over the crater filled backyard and back into the house, where Jenny was still sitting at the table.

"Your shoulder" She said and Sam nodded.

"I'll fix it" He said. "Since someone didn't listen to me last night"

"I said I was sorry" Dean said.

"No, you didn't" Sam answered and Dean sighed angrily.

"Well, I'm telling you now and besides, it's not that bad!" Dean bickered as he still let Sam push his back up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"If this is infected I am going to kick your ass man" Sam said as he helped Dean peel of his shirt, and without really knowing it he licked his upper lip as he saw Dean's chest, he quickly went back to tugging the bandage gently off Dean's shoulder.

"Like you could Sammy" Dean laughed, but it came out more as an exhale for breath as the bandage wouldn't get off his wound.

"It's sticky, _which means_ it probably is infected Dean" Sam said and finally got the bandage off.

"_Which means Sam_, that you didn't clean it well enough" Dean argued.

"Shut up and be quiet" Sam said and found the first aid kit.

"I think that's the same thing" Dean laughed and Sam didn't answer as he wet a cotton ball with peroxide and put it kind of hard against Dean's wound.

"Ouch, you did that on purpose bitch" Dean said and pushed at Sam's hand.

"Did not" Sam lied and went back to cleaning the wound and now he was sure there was a small infection there.

"Whatever" Dean said and looked at Sam's hand as he cleaned his wound and it was quiet for a while as Sam concentrated on cleaning Dean's wounds and getting him stitched up and Dean was quiet because his thought were wandering all over the place.

'_Should have told Sam last night that I'm not sure what to do about my own feelings either, he doesn't deserve this, I know he feels guilty because I made the deal and got sent to hell because I wanted to save him, and he's just confused right now. This crush thing will probably fade off, and then what I'm feeling, whatever that is will fade too' _He tried to convince himself, even though it wasn't as easy as he thought.

"Almost done" Sam said as he once again putting the needle back into Dean's skin.

"Hey Sam?" Dean started and he could feel his voice tremble slightly, but he didn't think Sam would notice.

"Yeah?" Sam answered, not looking at him as he finished stitching Dean up.

"I-I, thanks" He said and sighed. '_Just say something, anything!'_

"No problem, what have we learned from this?"

"That the next time you tell me I need stitches I will listen?" He said a little annoyed.

"I was going for 'Sam is always right' but that will do" Sam laughed. "Done"

Dean laughed slightly as he lent back onto the bed and feeling the warm press of the mattress on his back, it was definitely more comfortable than some crappy motel bed.

"Comfortable?" Sam laughed by the sight of Dean.

"Very, I'm gonna miss this place, the bed is so comfy" He crawled himself up the bed so his head was lying on the pillow.

Sam walked around the bed and sat down on it. "Yep"

"I'm hungry" Dean said as he stood up again and it was like Jenny had heard him, because the minute he said it there was a knock on the door and she came in with a tray with two plates with a sandwich on each and two glasses of juice.

"Thought you might be hungry" She said and gave them a plate each and settled the juice glasses on one of the nightstands.

"Are you psychic or something?" Dean asked "Thanks"

"Do psychics exist too?" She asked and both Dean and Sam nodded.

"Interesting" She said. "Is it okay if I go out tonight?"

"I think it's safer than being here, I think the ghost can't leave the house" Dean said. "But I thought you said there's nothing to do around here" And he took another bite of his sandwich.

"It's not, but this really cute guy that's working at the grocery store called and asked me out" She said and almost squealed.

Dean looked kind of surprised, but gave a fake smile. "I better go give dad some lunch too" And with that she disappeared out the door.

"I thought you said it wasn't that easy to get over you Dean, but Jenny seems to manage it just fine" Sam laughed.

"Shut up Sam" Dean said as he pouted a little bit, but Sam continued grinning at him as he ate his sandwich.

-

It didn't take long before both of them were finished eating their sandwiches and they were laying on separate sides of the bed and looking up into the ceiling.

"I should go help Eric dig" Sam said and was about to get up from the bed.

"It's okay you know" Dean suddenly said, not really sure why and Sam didn't answer, he just looked at Dean who sure as hell wasn't looking at him, but his eyes were staring into the air.

"Okay?" Sam asked.

"It's okay that you have a crush on me" He said and Sam could feel himself actually _blushing. _And he didn't really know what to answer to that, but why not come clean?

"I don't think it's a crush" Sam said looking down at his feet. "I don't think it will pass away that easily"

The words coming from Sam's mouth, Dean's brain couldn't catch, it couldn't understand it, but instead his _heart_ caught the words and he could feel a heat rise in his chest.

"Sammy" He breathed and Sam didn't look at him, he was clearly_ ashamed _by how he felt, so Dean followed the voice from his heart instead of the one from his head and tilted Sam's chin up so he could look into his eyes. "Its okay" and he tried to lean forward, but Sam backed away slightly.

"Dean, don't" He said, as he wasn't sure if he could take any more of Dean's comforting kisses that Sam thought didn't mean anything to Dean. "I'm serious"

"Sam" Dean said more firmly this time. "It's_ okay_" and with that he leaned forward and caught Dean's bottom lip between his own parted lips before breaking them up again. "Dean" Sam half heartedly protested, but it came out more as a soft whimper.

"Its okay" Dean said soothingly "_We're_ okay"


	15. Chapter 15

**Can you believe this you guys, I have written over 10 chapters more than I actually was suppose to when I started this story, and when I'm done with this (whenever that will be) I will probably make a sequel! xD**

**-**

"Are you sure, Dean?" Sam breathed as his chest was hovering lightly and his mouth was kiss swollen.

"No, not really" Dean laughed quietly "This is illegal" Sam narrowed his eyes and cocked his eyebrow as he wanted to push Dean away and just _leave._ But Dean tilted his chin and kissed him again.

"But- It's not like we've ever played by the rules right?" He joked; he had to joke, because in that way he didn't have to show emotions.

"Right" Sam answered and was completely frozen as he was afraid that if he kissed Dean he would push him away, or if he said anything else he could push him away, and he just wanted him to stay. He wasn't even sure if he was still breathing.

"So we'll just have to try this" Dean said and Sam nodded, but didn't say anything else.

"Can you say something?" Dean asked and Sam let out his breath and it kind of hurt in his ribs.

"What do you want me to say?" Sam said nervously.

"What do _y_ou want to say?" Dean asked back.

"I don't want to say anything right now" He said and was unsure whether or not he should do anything more.

"Well then" Dean said and leant back down "Then you better go and help Eric dig"

"What?" Sam said and Dean didn't answer. "That's not fair"

"Sure it is, my shoulder hurts" He said and pointed towards his shoulder with his 'good' hand.

"Fine" Sam said and got up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"Good luck princess" Dean smirked at him and just as Sam took a hold on the doorknob the door flew open and hit Sam in the face. "Sorry" He heard Eric say.

"You okay?" Dean asked, as he was trying not to laugh his ass off.

"Yeah" Sam said "And stop laughing at me!"

"Sorry" Dean said, but he was still laughing as Sam looked at Eric.

"Did you find something?" He asked and Eric nodded.

"Found the other body"

"Great, then we'll just wait for the sun to set" Sam said.

"Do you have to?" Eric asked.

"No, it's just for dramatic effects" Dean laughed and looked from Eric to Sam who was just slightly smiling at him.

"So we'll just wait then?" Eric asked and both of them nodded. "Well, then I'll just go check on Jenny" And the Winchester boys nodded again and Eric walked out the door.

"Looks like you don't have to dig anyway" Dean said. "Letting Eric do all the dirty works, that's not nice Sammy"

"Well I had to fix that screwed up shoulder off yours" Sam said and pointed towards him, before sitting down at the end of the bed with his feet on the floor.

"Like that was all that was keeping you away from the digging" Dean said and winked at Sam, he never actually thought he would _wink _in a _flirtatious _way towards his _brother. _But he did, and lay his feet over Sam's lap.

"Shut up" Sam said and pushed at Dean's feet.

"What are we going to do all day?" Sam asked and Dean looked at the alarm clock next to the bed.

"All day? It's already 3 o'clock" Dean said with a yawn.

"Dude, you can't still be tired? You slept until 1 o'clock or something" Sam said and walked around the bed and lent down on his own side. "You are so lazy"

"I am not, just tired" Dean answered and another yawn escaped from his mouth.

"Then sleep" Sam said and turned on the TV and turned down the volume.

"Nah, I'm good" He said. "And how can you even call me lazy, I kick demon butts weekly!"

"You're right, sorry, my fault" Sam said in a low laugh and he started to wonder if they were like a _couple_ or what they actually were.

Dean pushed at Sam's side and as expected he got a push back. "Hey, I'm hurt here" Dean said and pushed at Sam again, a little more playfully this time.

"Nothing good on TV" Sam said and switched the TV off again and laid the remote control on the night stand and Dean yawned again.

"Just go to sleep" Sam said.

"No, stop nagging" Dean objected.

"Fine, but don't get all grumpy"

"I'm not grumpy" Dean objected again.

"Maybe not, but you're definitely broody" Sam laughed and before he knew what was happening Dean was biting on his earlobe rather painfully.

"I'm _not _broody, okay?" Dean said through his clenched teeth while he was still biting on to Sam's ear.

"Okay, okay" Sam said and pushed Dean away from his ear. "That hurt Dean" He said and rubbed his ear, but Dean just grinned at him and then leant back again and kissed the spot right behind Sam's ear.

"Better?" He asked, still smirking and Sam caught his eyes and nodded.

"Good" Dean said satisfied and then it was Sam's turn to yawn.

"Looks like you're tired too" Dean said with a smile around his face.

"Maybe, you see, I got up at 7!" Sam defended himself and lent back down onto the comfortable pillows, and Dean mirrored his movements, only he set the alarm next to the bed first.

Dean laughed when Sam automatically moved closer to Dean's warmth and slung his arm over Dean's stomach, and he almost didn't notice that he was doing it himself.

"Huh, so you are a cuddler?" Dean asked while laughing and Sam muttered a 'shut up' with his eyes closed.

"You know I'm going to tease you about it?" Dean said.

"Later, now it's sleeping time" He said and drifted even more into his sleep.

-

"Dean" Sam said in a whisper while was still sleeping, Dean didn't wake up, because he was too involved in his own dreams, or nightmare.

"No!" Dean suddenly screamed as he woke up and sat up in the bed, waking up Sam from his own sleep and didn't even think of the

"Dean, what's wrong?" Sam asked as Dean panted as he dried sweat drops from his forehead.

"Nothing" Dean lied without looking back at Sam.

"Cut that shit, I already know about the nightmares so you don't need to lie to me about them anymore" Sam said and tugged gently at the sleeve of Dean's t-shirt.

"I'm fine" He said and leant back down and could feel the sweat making a mark down his spine.

"Yeah, sure you are" Sam said and looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"I am fine Sam, seriously" Dean tried to make Sum understand, and he was fine, as fine as he ever was going to get that was, he had gotten used to the nightmares and flashbacks from Hell.

"Okay" Sam said, trying not to push him.

Dean looked at the alarm clock and turned off the timer that he had set it on before he went to sleep, since it was no point of it going off when they were already awake.

"Almost time to get up man" Dean said and Sam nodded in agreement as he looked at the clock, it was 17. 47 and they were suppose to get up at 18.00

"Is everything okay with you guys?!" Dean suddenly yelled and Sam had to cover his ears.

"Everything's fine!" They heard Jenny shout back.

"Dude?" Sam said

"I didn't want to go all the way down and then up again" Dean said.

"You really are lazy Dean, _and _rude" Sam said and Dean pouted at him, making Sam laugh. "And what if they were being attacked and didn't answer?"

"_Then_ I would have went downstairs" Dean said.

"Wow, you're _really _noble Dean" Sam said sarcastically.

"Told you I wasn't lazy" Answered Dean proudly and once again forgot the infection is his shoulder and tried to cross his arms, but hissed a 'shit' half way.

"You okay?" Sam asked and Dean nodded.

"I'm _fine_, just an infection" Dean reassured him, and wriggled deeper into the mattress and was really comfortable before Sam pushed gently as his side.

"Time to get up"

Dean sighed, but got up from the bed and tried pulling on his leather jacket in a lame attempt.

"Need some help?" Sam asked and Dean shook his head.

"I got it" He said, but after several attempts on getting his arm through the sleeve, he said: "Sam?"

Sam got over to his side. "Maybe if you took the arm that is hurting in first" he said and took the jacket off Dean's 'good' arm and helped him get it through the 'bad' one.

"Yeah, whatever" Dean said as his jacket was finally on.

"Maybe you should stay here" Sam said.

"Come on, I've been way worst than just a bad shoulder" Dean said and opened the door to see the ghost down the hallway.

"Hey ,ugly!" Dean shouted and the ghost turned around with an empty look on her face, but it was kind of sad.

"Dean?" Sam said and looked questiongly at the ghost when the ghost looked a little surprised at them.

"Look chick" Dean started as it looked like the ghost wasn't going to attack. "I'm not the guy you're looking for, that dude that killed you is dead" He was actually trying to talk reason with a ghost.

"Way to go Dean, sure she's gonna understand that" Sam whispered, again in a sarcastic voice as his brother was using terms as 'dude and chicks'

"She's lived in a house with a teenage girl; she should understand" it was first then Dean was thrown into the wall and then he flew through the air again and rolled down the stairs."

"Shoot" Sam said, and ran down the stairs, paying no attention to the ghost, but it was already gone.

"Dean" He said and shook Dean as he met Eric and Jenny at the bottom of the stairs and ignored Jenny's 'oh my God's

"Dean!" Sam said again and shook him harder and didn't really bother to think about his shoulder.

"Nngh" Was all the sound that escaped from Dean's mouth.

"Thank God" Sam said to himself and placed a hand behind Dean's neck so he could help him sit up, letting Dean lean against his shoulder as he coughed.

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam asked and Eric and Jenny were quiet as they looked at them.

Dean didn't answer at once as his head, shoulder and ribs hurt like hell. "I just got thrown down the fucking stairs by a stupid pissed off ghost with a infected shoulder!" Dean hissed as he backed a little away from Sam, and he was sure that the skin over his ribs was already bruised.

"He's pissed a clear sign that he's okay, when he's dying he is much nicer" Sam told Eric and Jenny who laughed out a relieved sigh each. Dean just puffed madly.

"Mind giving me a hand there?" He asked and Sam helped him up to his feet, only to hear several pained whimpers from Dean and stroked him up and down his back, giving Dean goose bumps down his arms.

"Thanks" Dean muttered. "Do you mind go and kill her now?!" He yelled at Sam.

"Yeah- Yeah" Sam said.

"Can I watch?" Jenny asked and got a 'no' from her father.

"It's not that fancy, and it smells weird" Dean said as he tried to find an angel he could stand in without getting serious pain in his ribs and shoulder.

Jenny begged her dad to see it and finally he gave in, Sam gave his brother a look before going out into the kitchen and out the door with Jenny hot on his tail.


	16. Chapter 16

"That was all?" Jenny asked disappointed after Sam had salted and burned the bones. Sam sighed deeply.

"Yeah that's it" Then he heard a car honk and Jenny squealed happily.

"That's him!" She said and was out of the garden before Sam could even turn around.

"Have fun on your date" Sam muttered as he tipped his head a little to look at the fire. It didn't really look that cool, he picked up his shovel and then dropped it when he reached the small terrace, and then he walked inside as he ran one hand through his hair.

"Hey" Eric said as he entered the kitchen. "I helped your brother get upstairs"

"Thanks, now that the ghosts are gone we'll be out of your way as soon as we can" Sam said.

Eric shook his head "No problem, you guys can stay as long as you'd like"

Sam smiled "Thank you, I'll just go upstairs and to bed"

"Sleep tight" Eric said and Sam said his 'good night' and went up the stairs.

"Dean? You okay?" He asked as he went into the guest bedroom.

"Yeah, yeah" Dean said and switched uncomfortable in the bed and Sam walked over to him and lifted his T-shirt a little bit and could see a big mark with swelling and bruises.

"I think you've broken a few of your ribs" Sam said and Dean just agreed.

"You tired?" Sam asked and Dean nodded, still shifting.

"Okay, let's get you up so you can brush your teeth" Sam said and Dean objected slightly, but he didn't put up too much of a fight as Sam helped him up from the bed.

"Need help?" Sam asked as Dean's shaking hand was squeezing toothpaste onto his toothbrush.

"No, I think I can manage to brush my own teeth Samantha" Dean snorted and started brushing his teeth, Sam mirrored his movements and brushed his own teeth, even though Dean had some troubles bending down to spit because of his aching ribs and short breaths, but he managed without whining, and he didn't whine when Sam helped him under the covers either, even though he protested a few times.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"For crying out loud Sam, I'm fine! Don't worry" Dean answered.

Sam tugged under the sheets on his own side and took a deep breath as he looked over at Dean who had an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Want some pain killers?" Sam asked, and Dean did a terrible attempt at shaking his head.

"No, I'm good" He said and Sam sighed again.

"Come on Dean; just take some damn pain killers so you can go to sleep"

"I don't need any pain killers, just let give me some time to adjust okay?" Dean asked and shifted slightly on his side so he wasn't turning Sam, but that made his shoulder and ribs hurt like hell so he turned around to face Sam, but that made his ribs hurt too.

"Are you adjusting well?" Sam asked and Dean snorted.

"I'll just sleep on my back" Dean said and went back to his original position.

"Hey Dean?" Sam said and Dean turned his head slightly towards him.

"Yeah?"

Sam leaned in and kissed him on the lips, it was short and they couldn't really feel the spark before it was gone.

"Is it okay?" Sam asked.

"I _told_ you that it's okay" Dean said. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Since you've had the tendency to change you your mind lately…" Sam started.

"That was then and this is now" Dean pointed out and leaned in again so Sam could kiss him, and he did without hesitating, but it didn't take long before Dean made a "mngh" sound and pulled away, pushing at Sam's chest.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Hurt…" Dean said and leant back into the least painful position.

"Sorry" Sam said. "Let's just go to sleep"

Dean nodded and closed his eyes and Sam murmured a "Good night Dean" and moved closer to Dean, making Dean smirking a little bit.

"Comfortable Sammy?" He asked while laughing and he expected to get a 'shut up' back, but Sam just said:

"Yep" and smiled "And by the way, Eric said we could stay here for a while, but after you feel a little better I think we should get back to the next gig okay?"

"Yeah, Night Sam"

"Good night Dean"

-

"Dean?" Sam automatically asked when he woke up and his eyes opened sleepily.

"Yeah" Dean said at once.

"You're awake already?" He said and looked over at Dean who was sweaty and panting slightly. "Dean…"

"I didn't sleep too much"

"Well, you look like shit" Sam said and got up from the bed and looked into the bag and found some medicine.

"Take some damn pain killers" He handed them over to Dean. "I'll get you some water" But before he could turn around Dean had swallowed the pills.

"I'm good" Dean said, pointing out that he didn't need the water.

"Okay" Sam said, but still went out the door and came back with a glass of water and a wet towel. He gave the glass to Dean who swallowed a few times, and then Sam pressed the towel on Dean's forehead.

"I am not that bad Sam" Dean said, but held his hand over the towel to keep it from slipping off.

"Yeah, I can see that" Sam said and lay down next to Dean again. "When you fall down the stairs with an infected shoulder and break a few of your ribs, you're usually going to feel a little bad Dean" Sam said "and I think you have a concussion too"

"I told you I have more bad luck than you do" Dean said.

"Maybe you do" Sam actually agreed with him.

"Let's just call it even for now huh?" Dean said in a laugh, after all he had been to Hell and Sam had demon blood in his veins, so none of them were really lucky.

"Even" Sam said in a nod and leaned up on his elbows and to see the clock on Dean's side of the bed, it was still pretty early"Maybe you should try to get some sleep again?"

"Nah, I can wait until the pain killers knock me out" Dean chuckled.

"Okay then" Sam said and placed his arms under his head and leant back with a sigh and there was a long pause when none of them said anything "Hey Dean, have you ever wondered what life would be like if all the supernatural stuff didn't existed?" Sam suddenly asked, making Dean's facial expression change.

"Maybe" Was all he answered, the supernatural stuff _did _exist, so no point of thinking about what could have been.

"And?" Sam asked, making Dean take a short breath.

"Let's see, mom and dad would probably be alive and you'd finished Stanford, had an awesome job and been with Jess?" Dean said.

"What about you?" Sam asked and Dean shook his head.

"I don't know, this is all I've ever knows man" Dean said honestly and faked a yawn. "I'm going to go to sleep"

"Dean I didn't mean to-"

"No problem Sammy" Dean said smiled half heartedly at him.

"But Dean?"

"_Yes _Sam?" Dean said and just wanted to close his eyes and go to sleep and don't think anymore about it.

"I wouldn't have changed it you know" He said. "Off course it would be great if everyone we loved didn't just die but- it's okay right?" Sam laughed by the last sentence.

"Yes it is" Dean nodded in agreement and grinned.

"Get some sleep now, I'll wake you up later" Sam said and patted Dean's knee before getting up and out the door, leaving Dean by himself and letting his mind trail off as he drifted into sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**This is the last chapter of my fic, but subscribe to me or something because I will make a sequel! **

**-**

"Dean" Sam started poking Dean to wake him up. "Dean, time to get up"

Dean just yawned sleepily and pushed Sam's hand away.

"Dean, I made breakfast, come on" Sam said and shook Dean lightly, making sure he didn't disturb any of his injuries.

"Fine" Dean said sleepily and sat up with another yawn. "Wait,_ you_ made breakfast?"

"Eric is at work and Jenny went to grab breakfast with Nathan" Sam said.

"Nathan?" Dean asked, trying to remember if he knew who that was.

"The guy she went out with last night, come on" Sam said and pushed gently at Dean to make him get up from the bed.

"I'm coming" Dean said and shakily stood up from the bed and walked a little bent over to the left side because of the hurt in his right side, Sam held a lightly touch on Dean's as they walked out of the bedroom back just to make sure that he could catch him if he suddenly slipped or fell. Dean stopped hesitantly before the stairs.

"Here" Sam said and went over to Dean's left side and took a grab of his arm to help him down the stairs.

"Ouch" Dean said half way down the stairs as his ribs started aching and he tried walking a little more straightened up. "Stupid ghost" He murmured.

"Need some pain killers with the breakfast?" Sam asked and Dean shook his head as they got down the stairs and Sam guided Dean towards the kitchen.

"Thanks" Dean said and sat down at one side of the table and grabbed himself a piece of bread as Sam poured some coffee sat down on the other side, it was very quiet as they ate, the only sentences that were exchanged were: "Pass the juice" and "Where's the butter?" Since none of them was really sure what to say.

"So" Dean said, but stopped there.

"So?" Sam continued, encouraging Dean to say something more.

Dean shook his head. "Nothing" and they went back to their eating and after a while Sam suddenly let his fork with scrambled eggs fall on the plate.

"Okay, this is _weird_" He said.

"No it's- I… Okay it's a little weird" Dean agreed and tilted his head slightly.

"Just say something" Sam said and Dean looked confusingly at him.

"Like what?"

"Just something, just talk like we used to talk or you know… Something, whatever" Sam said and his sentence wasn't very well put together.

**-**

"Fine" A pause. "Where are we going when we're done here?"

Sam sighed. "I'm not sure, I can look into some news file on the internet after breakfast" He said.

"Great" Dean said and took another bite of his breakfast, and then there was an awkward silence again.

"Dean…" Sam said in a slight whining voice.

"What? You say something then"

Sam didn't answer as he tried to find something to talk about. "What do you think it's the weirdest gig we've ever had?"

Dean started laughing and shook his head. "No idea, it's been a lot of crazy ones" He said and started thinking, and his mind drifted to the most recent ones first "Like the one with the magic wishing fountain and the suicidal teddy bear?"

Sam started laughing and nodded in agreement. "And then there's the one with the girl who was in coma and made fairytales come true with the not so 'happily ever after' endings?"

"Yeah, I remember that _Cinderella_" Dean joked.

"Shut up" Sam said, even though he was still smiling and both of them continued for a while, this was the way it was suppose to be. Not awkwardly silence, but talking about cases and just being themselves.

"This is good" Dean said with a mouthful of scrambled eggs as he pointed towards his plate with his fork, Sam sent him a smile before he continued eating his own food.

"Dean?" Sam asked with a low voice, just so Dean could hear him.

"Yeah?" He asked, while still digging in on his food.

"Nothing" Sam said and shook his head nervously while taking a sip of his orange juice.

"No, come on, tell me" Dean said and Sam shook his head again.

"Sam…" Dean warned.

"It's nothing, seriously" Sam lied.

"Can't you just tell me?!" Dean said and started to get annoyed.

"It's just that- Remember before you went to hell that we talked about how demons use the fact that we are brothers against us?"

"Yeah?" Dean said and coked an eyebrow.

"Well, if they find out that we're… That we're…" Sam didn't say anything, as he still wasn't sure what they were.

"Oh" Dean said and Sam looked nervously at him. "We'll just have to make sure that they won't find out then" Dean said and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Right"

Dean nodded. "Right"

There it was again, the awkward silence that none of them was really good at breaking.

"And I don't think anyone else should know either" Dean said and looked at Sam.

"Right" Sam answered again.

"One of us is probably going to screw this up anyway so" Dean said sarcastically and Sam laughed at him.

"Probably you"

"You're the one who always messes things up" Dean said and Sam shook his head.

"No way" And they continued joking like that.

-

"I'm stuffed" Dean said and leant back onto the back of the chair.

"Me too" Sam said and started cleaning up.

"Need help?" Dean asked, hoping he would say no.

"It's okay" Sam said. "You can go upstairs and look into some news stories"

Dean frowned, he hated research. But he hated cleaning up even more. "Fine" He said and started walking towards the stairs and made a grimace as he tried getting up the stairs, leaning over the banister to make it easier and when he finally got up he took a deep breath and walked into the bedroom and lay down on the bed and took Sam's computer on his lap.

-

"Hey" Sam said as he entered the room after cleaning up the dishes.

"Found our new gig" Dean said and turned the computer around so Sam could look at it. "Three girls has been brutally killed down in Illinois"

"Does it sound supernatural?"

"Well, listen to this: all of them were 4 months pregnant on the day they were murdered"

"Sound supernatural alright, Illinois is about 6 and a half hours from here" Sam said.

"Yep, so let's start packing" Dean said and placed his the lap top back on the nightstand and struggled to get up from the bed.

"But Dean, you're not well enough to go hunting" Sam said.

"So we're just going to let innocent people die?" Dean said and Sam shook his head.

"Off course not, but-"

"Then it's settled, we'll go as soon as Eric comes home" Dean said and went to get their stuff from the bathroom. Sam sighed and grabbed a hold of his arm.

"I'll pack and you relax" Sam said and Dean grinned.

"I can do that" He said and laid back down on the bed, his shoulder was getting better, but his ribs still hurt like hell.

It didn't take long before Sam returned and then he started putting the jeans and shirts that was on the floor into the bags.

"Aren't you a good little housewife, Samantha?" Dean teased.

"Shut up or you'll have to clean up yourself" Sam said and Dean laughed and coughed at the same time as he put pressure on his ribs.

"Danm it!" He said and coughed some more.

"That's karma" Sam joked and put the last pieces of clothing into the bag and sat down next to Dean "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" said Dean as he whimpered in a girly way that he would deny later.

"Okay man, whatever you say" Sam said, not really bothering to offer Dean Pain killers anymore, since he would just refuse.

Sam looked over his shoulder to see the alarm clock. "Eric won't be back for at least two hours, maybe we should just leave a note" He said, as he wouldn't want it on his conscious that more girls died because they had to say goodbye.

"Maybe Jenny will be back soon, then we can just tell her" Sam said. "We can't just leave when they've been so nice to us Dean"

Dean nodded in agreement and sighed deeply. "What's there to do around here?" He said and looked around the room; he wasn't really up for watching TV.

"We can drive down to the town"

"Down-Town" Dean grinned and Sam cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, whatever, but I don't think it's so much to do there either"

Dean sighed again and got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Exploring" Dean said and walked into the small hallway and passes the staircase and looked into the first room he came across and he could see that it was Jenny's and he walked inside.

"Dude, that's snooping" Sam said as he followed him.

"Call it, investigating" Dean said and started flipping through one of the magazines that was laying on her bed.

"Unless you think Jenny is a demon, I don't think I can call it that" Sam said madly and tugged at Dean's arm.

"You can never be too careful Sammy" Dean said and opened one of her drawers.

"Okay Dean, that's enough, let's go" Sam said as he was standing in front of the doorway

"Sam? Have you seen Nathan?" He asked and Sam shook his head.

"No, why?"

"Either she lied about who she was going out with or I don't think that relationship is going to go very well" Dean chuckled and Sam's curiosity took advantage of him and he walked towards Dean and stopped right behind him.

"Check this out" Dean said and showed Sam some pictures that were taking in a photo booth of Jenny and another girl, first picture they were joking, the second they were smiling and the last two they were making out.

Sam cocked his head to the side. "Dean, we shouldn't be looking at this" Dean ignored him and turned the pictures around.

"Jenny and Charlotte" it stood on the backside, with a heart around it. "Awww, isn't that sweet?" Dean chuckled and Sam took the photos from him and put them back into the drawer and dragged Dean outside the bedroom.

"Ouch, I'm hurt you bitch!" Dean said and dragged himself away from Sam.

"Have you ever heard of a private life?" Sam said and ignored Dean's bitching.

"Sure I have" Was all Dean answered with a grin around his lips.

"If she's with a girl-"

"Charlotte" Dean stopped him and smiled.

"If she's with _Charlotte,_ that's none of our business" Sam said.

"Chill down little brother" Dean answered and waved his hands in front of his face "No need to get all defensive about it"

"What are you talking about Dean?" Sam said, not really understanding what he meant.

Dean took one step closer to Sam and just _breathed _hot air in Sam's ear, making him shiver "I think you do know Sammy" He said with a smirk, before he walked passed him and continued his exploring, and as he was about to go into Eric's bedroom after a lot of 'don't do it's' from Sam, they heard someone enter the house, and they heard Eric's yelling.

"Come on" Sam said and pushed gently at Dean's back and when they reached the staircase, Eric and Jenny was on their way upstairs.

"And you can stay in your room young lady!"

"But dad, I didn't do anything wrong" Jenny said and was almost crying. "Charlotte and I were just-"

"I don't want to hear another word" Eric said and pointed towards her bedroom and Jenny ran past Dean and Sam and shut the door behind her.

"Looks like daddy's found out" Dean whispered to Sam who nodded.

"I'm sorry you had to see that" Eric said and walked downstairs again, and Sam and Dean followed him in a slow pace since, but Dean had gotten the hang of walking up and down the stairs.

"What was that all about anyway?" Dean asked when they had reached the kitchen, pretending he didn't know "You're not supposed to be home so soon?"

Eric shook his head "I was on my way to the hardware store to pick up something and then I saw Jenny kissing another girl" He sighed.

Dean and Sam faked surprised and sat down by the opposite side from Eric.

"Can you believe that?" Eric said. "I mean, you saw how she was all over you when you got here" He pointed towards Dean.

"Well, maybe she was embarrassed or didn't want to disappoint you" Sam said.

"Disappoint me?"

"Well not to be a total ass here, but look at how you're dealing with it" Dean said and Eric nodded.

"I guess you're right, but it's not something you just accepts when you finds out your daughter is gay you know?"

Sam and Dean didn't say anything else; this moment was weird, awkward and _stupid._

"Why not?" Sam suddenly said and Dean looked at him. "Why can't you just accept that your daughter is happy, even if it is with another girl? Does it matter that she's gay?" Dean could feel himself smiling slightly and there was a moment of silence.

"You're right Sam" Eric said and sat up from his chair. "I'm gonna go talk to her" And with that he was out of the kitchen and they could soon hear him going up the stairs.

Dean gave Sam a look and grinned. "What?" Sam asked.

"You sneaky little bastard" Dean said, still smiling towards him.

"What?" Sam asked again.

"Were you telling Eric, or where you telling me?" He said and tilted his head. "Or were you telling yourself?"

Sam sighed. "All of the above I guess"

"Ha, I knew it" Dean said and continued grinning towards him. "Except for the liking girl's part, because I think you're kind of over that state now"

Sam laughed slightly. "Aren't you?"

"I don't like guys" Dean said honest and Sam's facial expression changed. "Just you" He continued and winked at Sam.

"Yeah, same here" Sam said and looked into Dean's eyes.

"Okay, way to chick flick" Dean said and turned away from Sam and stood up. "Go get our bags"

Sam just shook his head, but did as he was told.

-

"All set?" Eric said when they were standing outside the house, in front of the impala.

"Yeah" Sam said.

"Take care" Eric said and shook both of the Winchester's hands, before walking back into the house.

"Hey guys?" Jenny said and they turned their attention towards her. "I don't know what you said to him, but thank you"

Sam smiled at her. "No problem"

"Bye Jenny" Dean said and she waved them goodbye. Dean tossed Sam the keys "You're driving" and both of them went into the car and Sam started the engine and an Asia song came on.

"I've had enough Asia for the rest of my life" Sam said and went to switch the song, but Dean slapped his hand away.

"Driver controls the radio" Sam said and chuckled, finally he got to say that.

"Fine" Dean said and changed the song, trying to roll more comfortable into the seat.

"Thank you" Sam said and took a deep breath.

"Sure, but you owe me one" Dean said and grinned devilishly at him.

"I sure do"


	18. Chapter 18

**I HAVE POSTED A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY, IT'S ON MY 'SITE' AND IT'S CALLED 'AFTER ALL THIS TIME' IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, I'VE ALREADY POSTED 8 CHAPTERS! : )**


End file.
